<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Face to the Name by Junebloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021631">A Face to the Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebloom/pseuds/Junebloom'>Junebloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, CYPHER DESERVES LOVE, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OMEN DESERVES LOVE, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Whump, jett ships omen x cypher, omen has a cat, reyna and viper are murder wives, smut in chapter 7, sova is best boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebloom/pseuds/Junebloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka nosy fedora man tries to learn about spooky ghost boy, and vice-versa </p><p>Cypher won’t admit it, but he hasn’t dealt with the ghosts of his past. Everyday he feels the same guilt and pain from losing the most important thing in his life all those years ago. Omen is bound by rage, confusion, and anguish. He can’t remember what made him this way. Sometimes, the mental strain gets to him and makes him lose control over himself. </p><p>It's their struggles that draw them closer together. Feelings are complicated, and they both suck at them.</p><p>(viper/reyna are introduced in chapter 5, and are a background relationship)<br/>(smut is introduced in chapter 7)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Reyna/Viper (VALORANT), Cypher/Omen (VALORANT), Implied Killjoy/Raze (VALORANT), Past Cypher/Nora (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Compromised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic so pls go easy on me<br/>let me know what you think and what else you'd like to see! tips are appreciated. i write most of the chapters in one sitting.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cypher massaged his neck in pain. Being hunched over his desk all day was tiring his body out. He decided to and head out to grab something from the vending machine in the lounge room. Breaking away from his gadgets, he stood up and trotted out of the door towards the elevator and made his way down.</p>
<p>As he padded closer towards the entrance, he heard voices coming from the inside.</p>
<p>“Omen!” Raze shouts from across the lounge. Her, Jett, and Phoenix were sprawled out across the couch, trying to think of a way to spend their Friday night.</p>
<p>“We’re all gonna go out for drinks, surely you come out!’’ she continues, fidgeting with a random gear in her hands.</p>
<p>“Phoenix is paying” chimes in Jett, with a smirk.</p>
<p>The Brit just rolls his eyes. He <em>did</em> promise them drinks after the success of their last mission, after all.</p>
<p>Omen huffed from across the room, his arms crossed and back towards the wall.</p>
<p>“I’ll pass.” He declines in his low, growl-like voice.</p>
<p>Cypher watched from the hallway, as he shamelessly eavesdropped on the conversation. His schtick is that he knows basically everything about everyone. Well, almost everyone. Omen is a tough nut to crack- but Cypher did enjoy a challenge. Whenever anyone tries to talk to Omen about himself or anything personal, he just grunts and teleports away. It’s an unwritten rule- don’t provoke Omen. Did they not know that?</p>
<p>“Welp, we tried.” says Jett, half-heartedly. “Let’s go find Breach. I owe him a rematch to see who can down more shots without getting shitfaced.” She gets up from the couch and begins to walk towards the door. Phoenix shrugs and follows suit.</p>
<p>Raze sighs, and rubs her temples. “Well, if you ever change your mind…” she trails, looking towards the shadow. Omen doesn’t respond, not even looking in her direction. Disappointed, she begins to dart off after the other 2 duelists. She waves at Cypher as she walks past him. He nods in her direction, and walks into the room.</p>
<p>They left it a mess, as per usual. Cheeto dust and candy wrappers littered the carpet in front of the TV. Sighing, Cypher walked towards the supply closet. He didn’t want his friends to get yelled at by Brimstone again for not cleaning up after themselves, so he decided to take one for the team.</p>
<p>The closet is huge, just like most things in the base. Kingdom loves designing buildings for giants, apparently. He spots the red hand vacuum on the top shelf, and reaches up to grab it. As he does, he knocks over a couple of bottles of cleaning sprays and chemicals. He lowly curses to himself in Arabic, and scrambles to grab them as they fall.</p>
<p>He was surprised to feel a sudden presence behind him, and whipped around to come face-to-face with Omen, who was now holding miscellaneous cleaning supplies in his arms.</p>
<p><em>‘How did he get so close this fast?!’</em>  Cypher thought to himself. ‘<em>Oh wait, he’s Omen.’</em></p>
<p>The man felt a heat grow across his face, suddenly feeling grateful that he was wearing his mask to cover his blush.</p>
<p>“Be more careful.” growls the shadow, as he returns the items to where they belonged.</p>
<p>Cypher was a klutz. He was constantly knocking over stuff in his lab, so this was no different. This time however, he felt extremely embarrassed that Omen was there to witness his clumsiness.</p>
<p>“Oh- U-um.. Yes, sorry, thank you.” he whispers, sheepishly. He shamefully took the vacuum and walked off towards the direction of the mess.</p>
<p>He could feel Omen’s eyes burning holes into the back of his skull. Cypher liked to think of himself as a grounded man, who wasn’t bothered by anything- which was mostly true. Omen, however, bothered him. He bothered him very much. The wraith was the one person Cypher<em> couldn’t</em> decipher.</p>
<p>When Cypher first joined the VALORANT Protocol, he hacked into everyone’s files and read them. He also does this whenever a new agent is recruited, in typical Cypher fashion. It’s how he knows that Phoenix’s real name is Grant Galloway, that Raze is actually way smarter than she lets on, how Viper is borderline insane, and how Breach was born without his arms- among other things.</p>
<p>Omen’s file, however, was completely empty. Question marks under his name, his age, his origin place, everything. It’s like VALORANT didn’t even know who, or <em>what</em> he was when they recruited him. This didn’t please Cypher at all, because for once, he didn’t know something about someone. He didn’t know ANYTHING.</p>
<p>All he knew was that he wanted to know more. He couldn’t help but feel gravitated towards the man, as if he was the next chapter of a good book series. He just couldn’t get enough- and he didn’t even know why. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he got on his knees and began vacuuming.</p>
<p><em> ‘Dammit. How can 3 people make enough mess for the entire agency?’</em>  he thought to himself.</p>
<p>He realized they left cheesy goodness on the remote of the TV and the game controllers, too. He grimaced. He wished he had some help right now. Speaking of help, he looked around the room for Omen, only to find that the ghost had disappeared. He sighed, feeling a pang of loneliness. After he did his best to leave no trace of mess, he shuffled back to his room, walking past the vending machine as he went.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Later that night, Cypher couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed for what seemed like hours. He peeled his eyes open in defeat, and glanced at the clock on his bedside table.</p>
<p><em>“2:29 AM”</em> </p>
<p>Cypher sat up with a groan and ripped off his sheets. Stepping out of bed with a yawn, he put his slippers on and rubs his chest, making his way towards the balcony.</p>
<p>Every agent had access to their own balcony from their room, as each agent’s room was on a different floor of the headquarters. Omen’s room was on the floor above Cypher’s, and Sova’s was underneath. Cypher leaned forward against the railing, feeling the wind flow through his wavy, dark hair.</p>
<p>Most people probably didn’t even know Cypher had hair, since he looks bald without his hat on. In fact, nobody even really knew what Cypher looked like. He always wore his mask, even outside of missions. He just liked it that way. He reached for a small box on the table, and pulled out a cigar from it. Cypher didn’t really smoke often, but today he felt like he needed a release.</p>
<p>The cigars were expensive, and imported from the Dominican Republic. They were a gift from Breach, who apparently just had that kind of thing lying around. He took a toke, slowly exhaling and watching as the smoke escaped his lips. He stifled a cough, as he felt the smoke seep into his lungs.</p>
<p>“Cypher.” he heard a voice call from a distance. He snapped to his senses and looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice. “Knock it off. That stuff will kill you.” it said. He looked up, finally locating the voice.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh,’</em> he realizes. <em>‘its him.’</em></p>
<p><br/>
Cypher didn’t even consider that Omen could probably smell the aroma if he was on his balcony, too.</p>
<p>“Ah… I don’t do this much” he called out, with a chuckle. “Just something to take the edge off”.</p>
<p><br/>
He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of late night traffic below them. Cypher absolutely loved the nighttime. He loved the cool air of the wind, and he especially loved the company of-</p>
<p><em>“OMEN!?”</em>  Cypher half-yelled, startled by the sudden appearance of the man on his balcony. He fell flat onto his butt.</p>
<p>“Boo.” sneers the shadow, who was now standing over him. No matter how many times Omen teleported, Cypher could never expect it.</p>
<p>“Did I scare you?” asked the ghost, a hint of amusement in his voice.</p>
<p>Cypher just shakes his head. "You should stop doing that!” he whines.</p>
<p>Omen stretches out his hand to the sitting man. Cypher looks at it in confusion, then back up at Omen, who stared down at him through his slits. Omen didn’t necessarily have a face, but Cypher could tell that he was looking at him expectantly. Cypher grabbed his hand and let Omen help him get on his feet.</p>
<p>Cypher felt his cheeks redden again. He was again grateful to be wearing his ma-<br/>
<em>Wait- His mask.</em> HE WASN’T WEARING HIS MASK. AND OMEN COULD SEE HIM.</p>
<p>Horrified, Cypher sprinted back inside, leaving a very confused Omen on the balcony. He grabs his mask from his bedside table and pulls it over his head haphazardly.</p>
<p>“I’ve already seen your face. There’s no point in hiding it more.” he heard Omen call from the balcony.</p>
<p>Cypher felt himself panic, but knew that man was right. He sighs in defeat and shoves his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. He heard Omen close the balcony door behind him as he stepped into the room.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to intrude.” explained Omen. “I apologize if you feel your identity to be compromised.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay… It’s just that nobody has ever really seen my face. I wanted to keep it that way, you see.” mumbled the informant broker. “You probably know what I mean by that.”</p>
<p>Omen nods. “But you’ve seen under my hood before, haven’t you, Cypher?” he replied. “Does it scare you?”</p>
<p>Cypher let out a light laugh. "No, Omen. You aren't scary to me- and before you ask, no, I don't think you're a monster."</p>
<p>Omen stood there for a moment in silence as he took in his words.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. It was an accident, you don’t have to feel bad.” adds Cypher, noticing Omen's lack of response.</p>
<p>And just like that, the shadow was gone- like he was never there to begin with. Cypher knew he could trust Omen, but couldn't help but feel... insecure. Nora always talked about how handsome he was, but he never saw it. Especially not now with the gnarly scars he'd received from the First Light. A familiar loneliness washed over him once he'd realized that Omen left. He flopped back in his bed and sighed. Even though he always lost his composure around Omen and became a complete idiot, he still liked his company.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>The next morning he woke up with his body aching on the floor. He must have rolled out of bed in his sleep, and just didn't wake up. He groaned and checked his clock, which told him it was almost noon. <em>Shit.</em> How long had he been asleep? Good thing there wasn't a mission today. He shuffled to his bathroom feeling the cold floor beneath his feet, and looked at himself in the mirror. This was something Cypher typically avoided, but he wanted to see what Omen saw.</p>
<p>He examined his hooded, brown eyes- they were so bloodshot. They housed a long, diagonal scar over his left eye.</p>
<p>Although he was mainly a radianite user, he was also partially a radiant. During the first light, shards of radianite flew into his eyes. This gave him the ability to see where people are in cooperation with his gadgets, similar to Sova's eye- that's why they glow blue when he uses his power.</p>
<p>He moved down his body, rubbing his hands over his abs. Cypher was more buff than he looked, he was a killer, after all.</p>
<p>He looked at his wrists, tracing the deep lines that ran across them like tiger stripes. He winced, remember how bad showers stung after he cut himself. He'd been clean ever since he joined the VALORANT roster, as to not draw attention to anyone. Nobody knew about the things Cypher used to do to himself, and he planned on keeping it that way.</p>
<p>Cypher had no idea what happened to his family, besides Nora. They were separated as a result of the event.</p>
<p>All he knew was that they were dead, because he was the one who found their bodies. His little brother, his niece, his mom, they were all gone- and there was nothing he could do to have helped them. Ever since then, he vowed to never not know anything again. He hated feeling like he wasn't in control of things. He hoards information on everything and anything. He knows the general area of all the other agents at all times, because to him, they<em> are</em> his family.</p>
<p>Cypher got out of his clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the water on to the highest amount of heat he could handle. He wanted to burn, he wanted to feel something.<br/>
He wanted to feel the heat of summers in Morocco, like being at home with his family. Waking up every morning in a warm bed with her by his side; Nora.</p>
<p>He felt his eyes begin to sting, letting the tears fall down his face freely and blend into the water of the shower. He hated feeling like this, wallowing in his tragic past. He knew he needed to move on somehow.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>'Aamir. There's nothing we can do for them, besides live. They're dead, you aren't.'</em>  he reminds himself.</p>
<p>As he left the bathroom, he reached for his pills on his dresser, which were prescribed to him by Sage. She said they were to help with his anxiety and depression, but he had no clue if they were working.</p>
<p>When he was done with his routine and dressed, he headed down to the mess hall to get some food. He was pleasantly surprised to see it mostly empty, save for a fellow sentinel. Killjoy was sipping at her coffee, eyes glued to her laptop.</p>
<p>"Hallo!" she greets in her thick accent, still not looking up from her screen.</p>
<p>He smiled weakly at her and headed towards the fridge. Just as he was about to grab for the eggs in the back, he heard a familiar voice call at him from behind.</p>
<p>"Cypher, can I have a word with you?" said Brimstone, who was now also in the kitchen, presumably from a different entrance.</p>
<p>The tired man groans internally and turns to face his commander.</p>
<p>"Do you know where Omen is? He's nowhere in the building. Sova said he heard you guys talking last night, so you're probably the last to have seen him. Any ideas?" inquired Brimstone, with a serious look on his face.</p>
<p>"What? No, we talked last night but he left. I thought he just went to his room. I had no idea he left HQ."</p>
<p>Omen liked to wander off sometimes. This happens every once in a while- Omen goes MIA. Just says he has "unfinished business" to attend to, then comes back after a few days. That was another thing Cypher wondered about; what is this "unfinished business"?</p>
<p>"Well, let me know if you find out anything, cuz he's supposed to be on a mission in Bhutan right now. Maybe check the cameras while you're at it." says the older man, dismissively.</p>
<p>They both knew Omen could take care of himself, but knowing where he was would just make things easier. Cypher closed the fridge door, and immediately made his way back to his room. He was on autopilot- screw food, he now had an excuse to check the security cameras!</p>
<p><em>'I may as well install a tracking device on him the next time I see him'</em>  Cypher thought to himself, only half joking.</p>
<p>Booting up his computer, he logs into the security system. The agency entrusted Cypher with it, and he had access to all of the cameras on the base- he designed them after all. He carefully skimmed through the footage of yesterday, looking out carefully for the cloaked man.</p>
<p>He saw a tired Sova shuffling through the halls with his hair down, Viper carrying test tubes to her room, and even the duelists returning from getting drinks late that night, visibly drunk. But there was no Omen to be seen anywhere. Cypher was growing frustrated. Why was he wasting his time with this anyway? Omen was probably fine.</p>
<p>There was no need to pry further, but he did love to pry.</p>
<p>Almost as if a lightbulb appeared above his head, Cypher got an idea. It was risky... but Omen wouldn't be back for a while, anyway. Right?</p>
<p>Nobody has ever been inside Omen's room. Of course, no one has dared try to enter it- who wanted to face the wrath of Omen..? Cypher carefully pried the door open, cautiously stepping inside. He closed the door gently as to not make any noise. The room was plain, and he couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't very different from how the rooms looked when agents first moved in. Everyone else had some sort of personalization to their rooms; Killjoy, Cypher, and Raze had workshops in theirs. Sage had a small greenhouse where she kept her plants. Viper had a laboratory. Jett had a kitchen that Gordon Ramsay would approve of.</p>
<p>Omen had... <em>a cat tree?</em> </p>
<p>In the main room was a small, beige scratching post with a platform on top for a cat. Cypher squints his eyes in confusion. That's when he heard a tiny bell chime, and quiet padding steps towards him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mrow?"</em>
</p>
<p>He looked down to see a most precious black cat with piercing green eyes. It had a purple collar around it's neck, with a tiny silver bell and tag on it. It tilted its head at him, before striding over and rubbing itself against Cypher's leg.</p>
<p>Cypher couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his face and knelt down, rubbing his gloved hand over the head of the kitty. The cat seemed to melt into Cypher's touch, purring and nudging its head deeper into him. The man used his free hand to examine the collar, reading the silver circle plaque on it. Pets were allowed at the facility, as long as the agents took care of them in their rooms. However, Omen was the last person Cypher imagined to have a pet.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Moon'</em>
</p>
<p>Omen named his cat Moon? Cypher chuckled. That was... adorable. It was adorable that Omen even had a cat. Who knew this was one of the things he hid in his room? The cat playfully rolled onto its back, looking up at him as it stretched its paws. The cat wasn't small enough to be a kitten, nor big enough to be a senior. It was probably around 5 years old. Cypher was good with animals. There were stray cats and dogs everywhere in his town, and sometimes he would feed them. They always loved him.</p>
<p>"<em>Ya amar,</em> don't tell Omen I was here, alright?" he jokes, standing up. The cat looked up at him almost as if they were complying with him, and began to groom itself. Cypher shrugs and turns to leave. Just as he reached for the door, he sees the knob turn on its own.</p>
<p>Someone was opening the door..<em>.</em></p>
<p>"Oh shit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missions in Morocco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have lots of ideas for this fic. leave a kudos and share if you'd like to see more! also, criticism is appreciated. im an amateur writer :P have a good day/night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cypher nervously glanced at his left, spotting a closet. He quickly dragged open the door, shoving himself inside. He left about an inch of space in the door so he could look for an opening to leave. His heart was pounding, as beads of sweat began to drip down his face. What if he got caught? He didn’t want to think about the repercussions of his snooping.</p><p><em>‘I knew this was a bad idea…’</em>  he thought to himself, regretfully.</p><p>The front door swung open, and in walked a rather exhausted looking Omen, holding a grocery bag.</p><p>“Moon,” he heard the shadow call, in a softer voice than Cypher was used to.</p><p>This pitch of Omen’s voice was strange to hear from someone like him. He sounded… calm.</p><p>The cat chirped, excited at its owner’s return. It immediately jumped up from where it was lounging, and rushed to greet the shadow. Cypher’s heart felt like it was about to burst. He had never expected to see this side of Omen; he didn’t even know it existed. Omen was, for lack of a better word, being domestic.</p><p>The cloaked man reached into the plastic white bag, the words “THANK YOU” in red printed all over it. He pulled out a pack of <em>something</em> and knelt down. It was hard to see what they were from where Cypher was hiding, but he swore he could make out a bag of cat treats. He was trying so hard not to laugh, as to not reveal his presence. All he could imagine was Omen at a grocery store in the pet section, carefully skimming through different brands and flavors of treats.</p><p>Omen poured some treats into his hand, and lowered it to the ground for the feline. Cypher could hear the faint crunching of kibble from his position.</p><p>“Good girl.” he heard the shadow coo, his voice still softer than usual.</p><p>So, Moon was a girl. Cypher wondered how long Omen had her. Where did he find her? Why did he agree to keep a cat? He would’ve thought that Omen considered keeping pets a nuisance, but he couldn’t be more wrong.</p><p>He clearly knew much less about Omen than he initially thought.</p><p>Omen got back onto his feet and walked out of Cypher’s view. Footsteps descending, he hears a door open and close. Then, there was silence.</p><p>Cypher wasn’t sure if it was safe to come out yet, but he pried the door open slightly. He held it as he opened it, to ensure the hinges wouldn’t squeak and snitch on him. Just as he did so, he heard the sound of the shower running.</p><p><em>‘Now’s my chance.’</em>  he thought to himself, and quietly peeled the closet door open the rest of the way.</p><p>Closing it behind him, he could see Moon fiddling with the plastic grocery bag, batting at it with her paws. With a soft smile, Cypher headed to the front door, and made his swift escape.</p><p>------</p><p>Cypher was visibly deep in thought during dinner. Food was served in the mess hall for meals, and there was a full access kitchen. Some agents preferred to eat out for meals, so the mess hall didn’t always have everyone in it. Today, Cypher decided to just have whatever was being served. It was Taco Tuesday, after all.</p><p>“Sup, Cy? Got something on your mind?” said Skye, taking a seat beside him.</p><p>She put her tray down onto the table, and slung her arm around him playfully. Skye was the newest addition to the roster, but she quickly made friends with everyone. Even though Cypher was wearing a mask, he was evidently distracted.</p><p>“Ah… Skye, yes. I’m fine. Just… thinking about ways to improve my gadgets.” he lied, watching as Skye took a bite of her taco. Lettuce flopped out from the other side onto her plate as she did.</p><p>“Good on ya, mate! Awways fimkimg of ways to help the team. I like dat.” she says proudly, her mouth full of food.</p><p>Cypher nodded. He didn't like lying, but wasn't about to admit that he couldn’t get the scene of Omen feeding his cat out of his head.</p><p>God. What was wrong with him? He spied on Omen. He shouldn’t have even seen what he saw.</p><p>Cypher never felt guilty about spying on people, it was his job. It’s what he did best, and he almost never got caught when he did it. This time was different, and he couldn’t feel proud of what he did.</p><p>Him and Skye chatted away for the next few minutes, finishing their dinners. Skye and Cypher got along surprisingly well, especially since the 2 had almost nothing in common with the ways their abilities worked. They said goodnight as they cleaned up and headed their separate ways.</p><p>Once in the safety of his own room, Cypher took off his mask and coat, immediately flopping back onto his bed. He lifted his head up and looked across the room at the balcony. He remembered the other night, Omen helping him up, and seeing his face.</p><p>Why couldn’t he get Omen out of his head?</p><p><br/>It was like Omen used his paranoia on him, he just… couldn’t stop thinking about him. This confused Cypher in so many ways. He hated not being in control of his thoughts and emotions. He let out an exasperated sigh and pulled his pillow over his face. He wanted to scream. It’s not like he was into guys, or ghosts, or whatever Omen was, <em>right?</em> </p><p>He had a wife; and yet all he could think about was the wraith.</p><p>
  <em>Omen. Omen. Omen.</em>
</p><p>It’s like his mind was taunting him. Cypher had been so lonely for so long. His family had been dead for years, and he spent so much time alone before he found his friends. He even felt like he was all by himself in a building full of his fellow agents, but not when he was in the lounge that day, or on the balcony.<br/>He didn’t feel so alone when he was with Omen… so naturally, he wanted to be with him more.</p><p>Cypher got himself out of his bed and walked towards the balcony. He plopped himself down onto the chair, and reached into the small box again. Pulling out another cigar, he lit it with his lighter and inhaled. He sputtered and coughed at the smoke in his system, but forced himself to get used to the feeling. He gazed into the dark blue sky, the stars decorating his view. He heard the familiar sound of chatter and bustling evening traffic below him, and watched as the smoke clouds floated up from his mouth. He was hoping that they would reach the shadow that lived above him.</p><p>He felt like he was summoning a demon or something (which technically, he was).</p><p>Cypher shook his head and sighed. <em>‘He probably won't come back. He must still feel weird about the other night…’</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>“What did I tell you, Cypher? That shit will kill you.”</p><p>Omen had perfect timing.</p><p>Cypher was broken out of his zen state at the sudden voice. He sat up, slightly startled to see Omen beside him, leaning against the railing with his arms folded. Cypher just took another draw of his cigar.</p><p>“Good.” he said, in monotony. “Let it.”</p><p>This displeased Omen greatly, evident as he turned to face the man. His slits flickered, and he slapped the cigar out of the other man’s unexpecting hand. It flew off the balcony, down into irrelevance.</p><p>“You should have some more self respect.” said the shadow, in the gruff voice everyone else was used to. He stared intensely at Cypher with a frown.</p><p>Cypher smirked internally. <em>‘Do you really sound like that? Or do you make your voice deeper to seem intimidating?’</em> he thought to himself, but didn’t dare say it out loud.</p><p>He puts his hands up in defeat and chuckles. “Okay. You caught me. I’ll stop. I don’t even like smoking, anyway.”</p><p>“Then why do you do it?”</p><p>“I'm summoning a demon.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Wait. He said that part out loud? Cypher facepalmed internally.</p><p>“Uh… I mean, I just did it to spite you” he lied quickly.</p><p>Omen looked at him in unamusement, before turning to look at the view below them. With his back towards the other man, he spoke.</p><p>“You’re not wearing your mask again.”</p><p>Cypher touched his face. The shadow was right, but Cypher shrugged in response.</p><p>“You know my face now, no point in hiding it… Unless you want me to?”</p><p><em>“No.”</em> replied Omen, almost too quickly.</p><p>This intense response took Cypher by surprise. “Alright then.”</p><p>They stayed there in silence for a few minutes. Omen gazing off into the distance, and Cypher gazing at Omen, examining his features. He would rather just stare at Omen than the beautiful cityscape, and boy, could he stare.</p><p>Omen always talked about how much of a monster he was, and how unhuman he felt. He was a ghost, a shadow, death itself. He was wrapped in dark bandages and a cloak, with glowing slits for eyes. Some people would say that Omen looked like a villain; evil personified.</p><p>But Cypher didn’t think of him that way. To him, Omen was… Fascinating. Ethereal. Cypher had seen a lot of things, but nothing like him.</p><p>He was…</p><p>“Beautiful.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Cypher REALLY had to stop thinking out loud.</p><p>“Ah… the view. The view is beautiful.” he fibbed.</p><p>Omen paused, before turning to face the man again.</p><p>“Why are you so strange?” he asked, seriously.</p><p>This question caught Cypher off guard. He raised his eyebrow and scoffed.</p><p>“Says you!” Cypher retorts.</p><p>The ghost laughs lowly. It’s a foreign sound to hear from Omen, but at this point, Cypher didn’t know what was normal and abnormal for him anymore.</p><p>“I’m probably the strangest of our peers, aren’t I?” says Omen, looking at his hands.</p><p>Sometimes, Cypher catches Omen staring at himself as if he’s never seen his own body before. As if he’s not used to himself, or what he is. Whether it’s during missions or at base, Omen never really looks secure. He’s always hunched over, as if he’s holding something in.</p><p>“Hmm… No, I don’t think so. You’re just a mystery. Well, not to me, at least.”</p><p>Omen looked up at him, and kept an intense gaze. Cypher swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling suddenly flushed from the other man’s stare. Omen seemed to scan his face, taking in every feature. He analyzed Cypher’s deep hooded eyes, the handsome 5 o’clock shadow that grew on his face, his thick, furrowed brows, his slightly chapped lips…</p><p>“Omen?”</p><p>“I must go.” Omen says, suddenly.</p><p>Before Cypher can say anything else, the shadow is gone; faster than he arrived.</p><p>Cypher sighs and sinks back into his chair, closing his eyes. <em>Why</em>  were things so awkward between with them?</p><p>-------</p><p>The next time Cypher opens his eyes, the sun is up. He groans, rolling his neck. Sleeping in an armchair on the porch did a number on his body. Cypher got up and stretched, heading back inside. Checking his phone, he sees that it’s Wednesday.</p><p><em>Shit.</em> He had a mission in Morocco today. He kicked himself into work mode, quickly brushing his teeth and showering. He put on his iconic outfit of his coat and hat, and made his way downstairs to the transportation room. Once he arrived, he was met with Brimstone, Breach, Jett, and Raze in record time.</p><p>“Alright. We got an easy one today. Get in, bust the clones, secure the spike, get out.” says Brimstone, tapping away on his bracer.</p><p>“Easy money, sarge.” says Breach, fist in his other palm.</p><p>“Let’s get this party started!” exclaims an excited Raze, hugging a still-sleepy Jett.</p><p>Cypher just shook his head. Well, at least some people were excited.</p><p><br/>He <em>hated</em> missions in Morocco. Why, of all places, did Kingdom have to invade HIS hometown? It used to be bustling with life, he had so many memories of his friends and family there… and now it was a wasteland. Oh well, at least he could find time to visit his family…</p><p>They headed for the transport room and entered the portal to the site together. The agency had access to lucrative radianite technology, making it so that people could get across the planet in an instant. Cypher was just grateful he wouldn’t have to sit on a plane for hours.</p><p>Cypher was situated on B site this mission with Jett. Breach, Brimstone, and Raze would handle A. Like clockwork, he set up his cam, trips, and cages at the entrances of the site. He would be able to know they were coming from before they even knew where he was. Jett was fiddling with a knife on her belt in boredom, waiting for Brim’s voice to come onto the comms. She didn’t have to wait for long.</p><p>“We’re being rushed by about 2- no, 3- wait… 4 clones. Requesting backup. Jett, get over here. Cypher, hold down the B site.” said Brimstone into their earpieces.</p><p>Cypher could hear Breach yelling and Raze’s explosions in the background. He nodded at Jett knowingly, and she took off with a dash through the garden. Cypher sighed, before returning to staring through his camera. He was already bored of holding down B by himself when the enemies were clearly on the opposite site, but he had to make sure they didn’t rotate.</p><p>His boredom led to his mind wandering, letting his thoughts ramble. He thought about how sweltering the heat was, cursing himself for wearing such a long coat in the African heat. He fiddled with his ghost, his trance being broken upon Brim’s voice in his ear.</p><p>“4 clones down, but 1 of them is missing; presumably their spike carrier. Be on the lookout. Jett, you hold down the A site. I will check the outskirts, Raze and Breach will search the shops. Cypher, standby on B.''</p><p>Cypher sighed. 1 clone? This was light work. He barely had to lift a finger for anything to be done. His teammates did all the work for him. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for barely contributing when the mission was basically over. That’s when he heard the familiar gasping of the wind in his ears.</p><p>Ah, Jett was coming back.</p><p>
  <em>'Wait. Wasn’t she supposed to be on A?'</em>
</p><p>Cypher whipped his head around to see a figure who looked to be his wind assassin ally… except they weren’t. Clouds of smoke formed around the site, and he heard a dash through hookah. The force of the dash was so fast that it destroyed his carefully placed tripwire. Cypher raised his arm, ghost in hand.</p><p>“Show yourself, you damned fake.” he said, venom in his voice.</p><p>“You’ll pay for what you did to my team!” barked back the Jett imposter, as it propelled itself forward, shorty in hand. Cypher was pleased to see the fake’s choice of weapon. If she had a shotgun, all he had to do was fight her from a distance. Like he’d done many times before, he aimed his ghost at head level, firing at the enemy.</p><p>2 shots was all it took. The suppressed bullets penetrated the skull of the imposter Jett, a final groan escaping her lips as she dropped dead to the floor. As she did, a familiar light blue pouch fell off her belt, and out flew the spike.</p><p>Satisfied with his work, he tapped his earpiece. “Hostile down, spike secured on B site.”</p><p>“Nice job, Cyph!” he heard Jett say. “I’m bored. Let’s go.”</p><p>He grabbed the spike, shoving it into his coat pocket. He would take it back to base so that Killjoy had another sample to study.</p><p>“Alright, let’s meet back at the portal in 20. Good work, team.” said Brimstone.</p><p>Cypher was relieved to hear that they would be getting a break. This meant he could go visit Nora. He walked through the city he once knew, making a clearing in some bushes that lead down an all-too familiar dirt path. He began his trek through a dilapidated, abandoned part of the town . Climbing over rocks and old rooftops, he found the familiar plot of land from all those years ago.<br/>His love’s final resting place.</p><p>Cypher took off his hat, carefully walking towards a small garden. He smiled sadly, kneeling down in front of a headstone that was carved out of a beautiful, smooth red stone.</p><p>The man had tried, he really tried to give her a proper burial. He couldn’t make it perfect under the circumstances, but he knew Nora wouldn’t mind. She always said it was the thought that counted.<br/>He remembered how they were poor, and could never get each other nice gifts for special days like their anniversary or birthdays. They had each other's company, and that’s all they really needed.</p><p>Cypher knew she deserved better, and he wished he could have given it to her… but he never got the chance to. He carried that pain and guilt with him every day.</p><p>He could still recall the day he lost her. The first light. It gave him many things; strength, status, powers... but it took something irreplaceable.</p><p>He remembered them strolling through the streets of Rabat in the evening with their arms linked, laughing about something.</p><p>Then, there was an explosion. Screaming. Smoke. Shadows. Something falling from the sky, and a blinding light. Shards flew into Cypher’s face, and he fell to the floor. He remembered Nora over him, pleading for him to stay with her. Her hands cupping his face, him screaming in pain. He couldn’t see anything, he couldn’t open his eyes. It was just darkness. He thought he was blind. There was a screeching in his ears, and everything stopped.</p><p>He couldn’t see, hear, feel, do anything- almost as if he disappeared.</p><p>When he finally opened his eyes, it was dawn. The sky was falling, no, <em>floating?</em>  Buildings in the air, strange dark minerals littering his town. His eyes felt like they were burning, but his vision was clearer than it had ever been. He felt something in his hand, and turned his head to his right. Nora.</p><p>She was under a collapsed pillar, her hand in his, cold blood pooled around her. She didn’t leave his side during the chaos, and was crushed to death as a result. She died holding his hand.</p><p>Cypher could<em> never</em>  forget that. It was almost a decade ago, and he still had nightmares about it.</p><p>Wet tears dampened his face as he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Brimstone’s yelling in his ears.</p><p>“Cypher! It’s been 30 minutes! Where the hell are you?!” bellowed the older man in impatience. “If you’re not back here in 5 minutes I’m sending Raze to find you.”</p><p><em>30 minutes?</em>  How long had he been just reminiscing there? He felt his heart shatter. He wasted his time thinking about the past, and now he couldn’t even talk to Nora.</p><p>He breathed with unsteadiness, swaying as he stood up. He knew that Brimstone would give him more time if he knew why he wandered off after missions in Morocco, but he didn’t want to tell anyone. Everyone knew this was Cypher’s town, but they didn’t know it was also where he buried his wife.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” was all he could say to her grave, as he turned and walked the distance to the others.</p><p><em>‘Until next time’</em> he thought to himself, but he silently hoped that time wouldn’t come for a while.</p><p>-------</p><p>When they returned to headquarters, everyone was let off the hook. Everyone except him, of course.</p><p>"Cypher. A word?" asked Brimstone.</p><p>He sighed. Brim was quite the hardass sometimes. He followed Brimstone to the elevator, which they entered in silence. The doors dinged as they closed, and Cypher felt the altitude change as they ascended the building, on the way to Brimstone's office. The older man tapped his foot to the beat of the cheesy music that played quietly through the speakers. Cypher fiddled with his hat in restlessness.</p><p><em>"Level 15 reached."</em> said a robotic female voice over the speakers, and the doors slid open.</p><p>They walked across the hall to the commander's office. Brimstone pulled the door open, beckoning Cypher inside.</p><p>Brimstone plopped himself onto his sleek, black Herman Miller chair. Putting his feet up on his desk and hands behind his head, he swiveled to face Cypher.</p><p>"Take a seat, kiddo."</p><p>Cypher raised his eyebrows at his commander, reaction hidden under his mask. Cypher was no kid, although he was probably young compared to the ancient man that sat across from him. He sighed, sitting down in the leather armchair across from him.</p><p>"I've noticed something about you with our missions on Bind. Your performance rate slightly falters, but only at this location. You also just don't seem like yourself, according to the other agents. Now, I know that you've mentioned that the site was your old town, so if you aren't comfortable being sent out there, let me know. We could just send Killjoy, no problem. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."</p><p>Cypher had mixed feelings about this proposal. It's true, Cypher always worked the worst in Morocco. Who could blame him? It was the source of his trauma and unresolved guilt. He hated it after the first light, and yet... It's where Nora was. If he never went back, he would be<em> abandoning</em> her. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, which alerted the older man.</p><p>"Look, you don't have to make your decision now. We care about your wellbeing, and if not going there will make things better, I urge you to strongly consider it." says Brimstone, sympathetically.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Before Cypher could speak, the office door flung open, a rather disheveled-looking Sage now in the room with them.</p><p>"BRIMSTONE! We have a problem." she said, panicked.</p><p>Brimstone stood up quickly, knowing that Sage wouldn't interrupt if it wasn't important.</p><p>"Well? Speak, woman!"</p><p>"It's Omen, <em>again.</em>" she explained. "He's... having another attack. Muttering about something. He's so angry, I don't know what to do. We had to restrain him in my room before he could try ripping everyone's heads off. I don't know what's wrong with him this time."</p><p>Cypher's eyes widened, and he immediately shot up from his chair. Without a word, he ran out of the door and straight for the stairs.</p><p>Sage’s room was 2 floors below Brimstone’s office, the stairs would be faster than taking the elevator if he sprinted. Cypher was more athletic than he looked, running down the stairs faster than the thoughts racing through his mind. What had happened? Is Omen okay? Why did he care so much?</p><p>He finally reached the 13th floor and darted towards the door. He turned the doorknob of the unlocked room, letting himself in.<br/>Cypher was shocked to find Omen in the living room on the couch, radianite-subduing handcuffs binding his claws together.</p><p>These were handcuffs developed by Kingdom for when a radiant needed to be apprehended, or have their abilities disabled. Cypher saw a tired looking Sova and Phoenix trying to hold him down.</p><p>“Calm down, Omen. It is alright. We are here for you.” Sova cooed, his voice as soothing as ever.</p><p>“Mate, just cool down, yeah? What happened?” asked Phoenix, exasperation evident in his voice.</p><p>The wraith struggled against the restraint of the other men, unable to overpower them both. His frustration increased and his growling only grew louder as they tightened their grips.<br/>Cypher cleared his throat, making his presence known. The two men whipped their heads towards the door, looking relieved to see him standing there.</p><p>“Leave him to me. This is no problem.” he said, taking his coat off and tossing it to the side.</p><p>Omen froze at the sound of Cypher’s voice, and stopped struggling. He <em>almost</em> looked calmer already. Phoenix put his hands up and backed away from the shadow, fully trusting Cypher with the man.</p><p>“Are you sure, Cypher?” questioned Sova, uncertain if the man would be able to tame the beast that was Omen.</p><p>The Moroccan nodded, prompting Sova to take his hands off of Omen’s shoulders. He smiled knowingly at Cypher, and cautiously exited the room with Phoenix. He heard the added voices of Brimstone and Sage outside the door, and footsteps descending down the hall.</p><p>Good, now they were alone. He was grateful to have such good friends.</p><p>Cypher knelt down in front of Omen, and began removing the handcuffs. The wraith, still growling quietly, watched impatiently through his hood. Cypher looked up at him, unsure of what Omen would do once he was freed.</p><p>“There. Is that better?” he asked, tossing the handcuffs to the side.</p><p>Omen immediately began rubbing his wrists in pain, looking at them as he took heavy breaths. He looked so… hurt. It broke Cypher’s heart to see him this way. The mortal man sighed, and carefully sat himself beside the ghost. He felt Omen tense up at this, only to relax his body shortly after.<br/>Sage’s dorm was the perfect place to be in under these circumstances. The walls were painted a calming shade of jade green, oriental Chinese-style furniture and decor tying the room together. The calming scent of incense burning on the coffee table was soothing enough to lull even the fussiest baby to sleep. He turned his body to face the wraith, who was staring at the floor silently.</p><p>“Hey…” he began, softly, garnering no response from Omen. Cypher left out a sad sigh. “I can leave, if you want. I know you probably want to be left alone. I understand.” he continued.</p><p>More silence.</p><p>Cypher began to stand up, only to feel a cold hand grab for his arm and immediately drag him back down. He gasped and fell back onto the couch, Omen not once removing his gaze at the ground.</p><p>“No. <em>Stay...”</em>  Omen’s voice sounded small, like a child talking to their parent after having a nightmare. This caught Cypher off guard, but he obliged.</p><p>“Alright. I’m not going anywhere, Omen. I’m here.” he said softly. He felt like he was trying to comfort a wounded, feral animal.</p><p>They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Cypher realized that Omen was still digging his claws into his arm. He winced in pain as he felt red warmth seep through the white sleeve of his shirt. His pained noise seemed to break Omen out of his troubled state, and he immediately snapped his head to face Cypher.</p><p>“Blood… I smell blood…where are you hurt?”</p><p>Cypher looked down at his arm, as did Omen. Realizing what he was doing, Omen released his grip on the man with haste. Cypher sighed in relief as he pressed down on his wound to keep the blood under control.</p><p>It didn’t hurt that much to him. It was no different from the things he used to do to himself.</p><p>Omen stood up in a panic, before disappearing. Before the man could even comprehend that Omen had left, he reappeared with a first aid kit in his hand.<br/>Before Cypher could protest, the shadow gently rolled up Cypher’s sleeve. Deep claw marks were etched into his tan skin, crimson blood seeping from the mouth of his wounds.</p><p>“It’s my fault…” Omen began, as he popped open a vial of alcohol. He began dressing Cypher’s wounds, who offered a pained groan in response to an all-too-familiar chemical sting on freshly pierced flesh.</p><p>“Omen, it’s fine. Really, I didn’t even notice.” he winced as the wraith started to carefully wrap the bandages around his arm. Omen suddenly paused, his gaze fixated on Cypher’s arm.</p><p>“...What is this.” It wasn’t a question, but a demand. A demand to know the origin behind the uniform, deep scars that ran in vertical lines on Cypher’s left arm.</p><p>For the first time, Omen looked up at Cypher, who was staring at him blankly. Cypher could see the flickering of the 3 glowing slits that were Omen’s face, but couldn’t pinpoint his emotion.</p><p>“They’re old- it doesn’t matter. I don't do that stuff anymore.” Cypher yanked his arm away from the ghost, and finished wrapping the bandages around his wound with his free hand. He stood up, uncomfortable with Omen’s discovery, and turned away. The wraith stared at his back, watching helplessly as Cypher bent over to pick up his coat.</p><p>“I think I should go now. I won’t see Sage, so you won’t get in any more trouble. I’ll just go to Skye. She won’t say anything.” he muttered.</p><p>Cypher popped his coat over himself coolly, and slammed the door behind him as he left without another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did you know that the female name ''nora'' means 'light' in arabic?<br/>also, the lore never specifically indicates that nora is cypher's wife, just someone he cares about. do you think she could be his daughter instead? maybe ill write that in a different story, hehe...</p><p>ill be writing from omen's perspective in the next couple of chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inner Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING !<br/>there are themes of suicide and suicidal thoughts in this chapter.<br/>if you're squeamish to that kind of thing, i wouldn't read ahead. its not super graphic or anything, but still. leave a kudos if u enjoy! it helps me know if people actually wanna read more or not.<br/>stay safe </p><p>btw sorry that this one's short. next one should be longer :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re old- it doesn’t matter. I don't do that stuff anymore.” Cypher yanked his arm away from the ghost, and finished wrapping the bandages around his wound with his free hand. He stood up, uncomfortable with Omen’s discovery, and turned away. The wraith stared at his back, watching helplessly as Cypher bent over to pick up his coat.</p><p>“I think I should go now. I won’t see Sage, so you won’t get in any more trouble. I’ll just go to Skye. She won’t say anything.” he muttered. Cypher popped his coat over himself coolly, and slammed the door behind him as he left.</p><p>
  <span>The wraith wasn't dumb, he knew that the scars on Cypher's arm were a result of self mutilation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But... Why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen wondered how he could do that to himself. Cypher didn't deserve to feel such pain. The thought of Cypher hurting himself in such a way was bothersome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What bothered him more, though, was the fact that he had hurt Cypher, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen looked at his purple bandaged hands, which had sticky dried blood tainting his fingertips. He shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled the man’s words from the other night, almost taunting him as they replayed in his mind like a broken record.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just a mystery. It doesn’t make you strange... not to me, at least.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheer irony of it all left an unexplainable empty feeling inside of Omen. The only thing that could drag him out of his thoughts was the sound of the front door squeaking open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen felt his heart race. ‘Did he come back?’ he caught himself hoping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a familiar figure through the gap of the door, long jet black hair tied in a ponytail swung as she entered the room. He couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed to see Sage instead of Cypher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Omen. I did not expect to see you still here. Are you feeling better now? Where has Cypher gone?” Sage began, shutting the door behind her and cautiously taking a step towards the shadow. Hearing Cypher’s name again made Omen’s stomach twist in guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage looked down to see Omen’s hands folded sassily across his chest, realizing that he was now free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… You are not restrained anymore… That is good.” she continued, nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen offered no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t be angry with me, Omen. I only did it to protect you and the others-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It needed to be done. I was… Unstable.” Omen interrupts, standing up quickly. “Now, I’ll be taking my leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes his way towards the door, only for Sage to block his path with her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sage…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not be hasty, I need to ask you some questions first. I must evaluate your mental state before you can leave. You understand this, correct?” she says, placing her free hand on his shoulder. The woman stared directly into his hood, and her determined gaze told Omen that he was not weaseling his way out of this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her motives, although justified, were a pain in Omen’s shadowy ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beckoned for Omen to follow her into the hall, to which he unenthusiastically obliged. Together, they made their way towards the medbay, which was deliberately just across from Sage’s flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of blinding fluorescent lights and a chemical hospital smell, the medbay was… a rather soothing environment. Sage had made it her own. The walls were a cream white, and the room smelled of lemongrass. Dried herbs and bottles of traditional Chinese medicine on shelves decorated the room, while conventional medicine and pill bottles sat in a glass cabinet behind Sage’s work desk. Potted plants were in every corner, and small potted succulents sat on the small coffee table in the waiting room. Sage always said that her plants were her friends, and that they helped her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen didn’t understand that at all. They’re just plants. They aren’t conscious, nor did they have any healing properties if they were just to be kept alive. Despite this, they brought Sage so much joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Joy’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen scoffed. He had no time for such things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… He had time for Moon…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I should get her a new water dish. The old one isn’t heavy enough and she keeps tipping it over. Hmm… Maybe she would appreciate some new toys-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Omen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage gave him a lipped smile, reaching her hand to guide the man to the white cot inside the examination room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please have a seat. Let us discuss some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen plopped himself onto the familiar cot, watching as Sage pulled out a clipboard and a pen and sat herself on the stool across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been eating properly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly scribbled something onto her clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been sleeping well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he? Not with everything that’s happened. Omen reflected on the nights before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was incredibly tired that first night, having been sent on a recon mission with Reyna and Sova and spending his evening trying to entertain his feline friend. It was hot, so he left the window open to welcome the cool night breeze. Omen was about to drift into a blissful slumber, when the pungent aroma of expensive tobacco burning made him open his eyes and sit up in his bed. Who the hell was smoking at this time of night?! He was going to give them a peace of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crept out of bed, and gently slid open the door to his balcony, which he seldom used. As he stepped onto the concrete floor, he looked past the ledge under him to see an unrecognizable man slumping in a chair, drawing a cigar to his lips. He looked to be deep in thought, staring lazily into the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen was confused. Who was this guy on Cypher’s balcony?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That IS Cypher, dumbass’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Omen had never seen Cypher without his mask on. Why was it any different to him? It didn’t matter what he looked like. He was Cypher whether he had a face or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, he didn’t look like what he imagined him to at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t nerdy looking. For some reason, Omen imagined that the informant would look something more like Killjoy, or even one of his coworkers from the lab he and Sabine worked at when he was human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared as the man’s dark hair lightly swayed in the cool night breeze, slightly above shoulder length. It was hard to make out Cypher’s features in the pale moonlight, but Omen couldn’t help but stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his neighbour started coughing and sputtering like a dying car engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, that was definitely Cypher. Same fool, just with a face this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cypher, knock it off. That stuff will kill you.” he shouted from above. He watched as the man frantically looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice, before finally looking up. Cypher said something back, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of the nightlife below and the wind. Omen decided to just join the man down there himself, since he wouldn’t be able to hear him from where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cypher was sitting there with his eyes closed, seeming to be in a relaxed state… until he saw Omen standing right beside him, of course. That’s exactly how everyone reacted when Omen teleported, and he was amused by it every time. Cypher jumped up and landed straight onto his ass with a yelp. Omen didn’t realize how much of a dork Cypher was until earlier that day when he made a mess of the supply closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I scare you?” Omen teased, reaching out his hand to help the man up. Cypher’s whine in response only amused him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cypher stared at his hand dumbly, which made Omen feel slightly insecure. ‘Am I overstepping..? Maybe I shouldn’t be here..’ he thinks. Finally, the smaller man accepts the help, and Omen pulls him up. He scans Cypher’s face, which he can now clearly see… and damn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at Cypher like he’s never seen a person before. He knows the man never takes off his mask, so he feels a sense of urgency to try and burn the image of his friend’s face into his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired, brown eyes that looked to be scarred. Tousled, messy hair that he clearly didn’t even bother trying to style. Thick, dark brows that were furrowed in confusion. His lips were chapped, his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. Cypher’s eyes avert themselves and he shyly glances to the side. Omen definitely takes note of the blush that dusts across his face. It made him experience an emotion he couldn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Endearment? Fondness? What is this..?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked, Omen apologized, and Cypher revealed the answer to something Omen had been wondering for quite some time. Omen knew the smaller man was very good at what he did. Cypher was the overseer, the mind thief, the watchdog. Did that mean he could see Omen’s true form, too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to Cypher, no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen could only feel relieved at this. He didn’t want anyone to see him for the horror he was,</span>
  <em>
    <span> especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> not Cypher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Cypher didn’t have to see it, because Omen showed him that today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omen? Omen. Hello? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Sage had to pull Omen back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep staring at your hands. Are you hurt?” she asks, leaning forward and glancing at his claws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Goodness! There’s blood! What happened?” Sage immediately puts her hands together, creating a healing orb as she’s done time and time again. Omen looked up at her with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not mine, it’s Cypher’s.” he said, almost too casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage was about to open her mouth, only to be interrupted by the wraith again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. It was an injury from his mission today… He went to Skye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage frowned at this response, and put her clipboard onto her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he didn’t look injured when I saw him in Brimstone’s office earlier? Ah, he was acting strange though. Maybe...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he doing in that old man’s office? People only go there when they’re in trouble… or if it’s serious. Omen made note to ask Cypher about that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If he doesn’t <strong>hate</strong> you, that is.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Shut up. He doesn’t hate me. It was a mistake. He understands that.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Does he? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Monster. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>You made him </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>bleed. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>He tried to help you and you</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> hurt </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>him. And you thought he could be friends with someone like </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you?</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I said shut up.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Monster~’</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was happening again. Omen was losing control over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage jumped back defensively, knocking back her stool in the process. She put her hands up to shield herself as Omen growled in frustration, knocking over papers and pill containers everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. HEAD.” he snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to cry. He felt like crying, but he couldn’t. He lost the ability to handle his emotions when he became this way. Instead, he just… flickered. He became unstable, and like a dying flame, his shadows convulsed. He crumpled to the ground on his knees, shuddering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen couldn’t see Sage’s saddened expression. She truly cared for all of her teammates. She considered them her family, even someone as aloof as Omen. It hurt the woman to not know what was going on with her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omen..? Omen, listen to me. I know you are scared, you are fighting something I cannot fathom. But you are a fighter. I know you can guide yourself up to the light. Please, Omen…”  she pleaded, crouching down on the floor with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘The light…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen was human, once. He felt things, and had a physical body. He had friends, coworkers, relatives, peers… and he died in the first light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he died again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again. And again. And again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he just kept coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he died, he forgot things about his life. His memories were scattered, with some things being remembered. Some things weren't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot his name. He forgot where he lived. He forgot his face. He forgot where he was from. He forgot if he had friends; although he figured he probably didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered having a cat, but not it’s name. He remembered that damned lab he worked in, and doing a lot of research;  just not what it was about. His boss gave him a black lab coat instead of a white one, because Omen apparently always got the white ones stained and messed up. He remembered Sabine, who loved chemistry and was a doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sabine…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to know what happened to him, right? She was at that blasted laboratory. Every time he asked, she gave the same bullshit response; </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll never tell you what I know because I’m afraid of what you’ll do with the information. But maybe someday, I’ll decide to tell you the truth.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He resented her for taunting him. Dangling valuable information about himself and his past right in front of his face, just to rip it away. She might as well have made him this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could SHE</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>decide that was right for him? He deserved to know what happened to him. So, he joined the VALORANT protocol, right after she did. An elusive team of radiants and radianite users. Omen had no interest in working for them (at first), he just hoped that someday he would get his secrets out of her. He had to make sure Sabine didn’t die. If she did, he would forever be “just a shadow”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I am not just a shadow…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind went dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Omen regained consciousness, he was in an endless, black void. There wasn’t a speck of light to be seen anywhere, and everywhere he looked was black. Below his feet was shallow water, also black. It wasn’t running in any direction, it was just… there. Like he was standing in an endless pool of it. It reached just above his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard hushed whispers and groaning, sounds comparable to the ones that occurred in the ghost movies Raze and Phoenix couldn’t get enough of watching in the lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen tried teleporting, but couldn't. It was as if he had nowhere to go to. Before he teleported, he needed a destination, of course. He decided he would rather be literally anywhere but whatever hell this was, but he just couldn’t. It’s like his powers were disabled, or like he didn’t have them in the void. It was a familiar place, and yet he had never recalled anything like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would rather be in the lounge, listening to his idiot peers argue about who gets the last slice of pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would rather be in the range, taking his anger out on flying drones and sandbag dummies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would rather be at home in bed, Moon asleep on his chest after tiring herself out with playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hell, he’d rather be back in the medbay with Sage than in this dark abyss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would love to be on Cypher’s balcony right now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a voice spoke; one that Omen immediately recognized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. You’re </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>finally</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> here.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That voice… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen immediately assumed a defensive position, reaching for the sheriff in his holster. He frantically pointed it in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHOW YOURSELF, DAMMIT!” he yelled, shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A menacing laugh erupted from all around him. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from. It felt like it was bouncing off the walls inside of his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘<em>Y</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>ou can’t see <strong>me,</strong> but I can see <strong>you, </strong>Omen~</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice warbled, so low and gruff that it was impossible to be human. It made Omen feel like his eardrums were going to burst every time he heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the voice that had been in Omen’s head since he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen didn’t know who, or what it was. He simply referred to it as “the voice”. When he did something wrong, like mess up on a mission, it would come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taunt him. Scream at him. Bully him. Harass him. Anytime he doubted himself, it was there. Waiting to rub salt into his wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you want from me?” he screamed, still aiming his sherrif.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>can’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> get rid of me, because I’m up </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>here</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden, sharp pain erupted deep inside of his brain. Omen yelped, clutching his head as his gun fell into the water with a splash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get… Out…” he whispered, completely at the mercy of whatever this thing was. He quickly realized he wasn’t in control of the situation, and his body was now aching all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lets make a deal, wanna make it <strong>stop,</strong> Omen? You can make us go away </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>permanently! </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>There’s only </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>one</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> way. Can you guess what it is</span>
  </em>
  <em>?</em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen looked down to his feet at his sheriff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, maybe you aren’t as </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>insufferable</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> as we thought!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Layered, manic laughter filled Omen’s brain. He let himself fall to his knees, the cold water soaking his clothes and seeping into his boots. Shakily, he reached for his gun, and raised it to his head with his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen had never feared death. Sometimes, he found himself welcoming it with open arms. Sometimes he wondered if he would die one day, and stay dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, to die by his own hands?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you..?” Omen finally asked, quivering as he cocked back his revolver.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘I am you.</em>
  </b>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so weak, so helpless, so frail… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would Cypher say if he saw him like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe now, he could finally let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen pulled the trigger.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw, last chapter i said that nora could be cyphers daughter- apparently thats not true. she is confirmed his wife. oh well. </p><p>cypher still radiates dad energy tho lol, cypher dad jokes, anyone?</p><p>''if you see a crime at an Apple store, does that make you an iWitness?'' *manic chuckling ensues*</p><p>no clue how long this fic will be. but what i do know is that when i finish it ill go right back to writing more valorant :) what ships do you guys like? i dont really ship much besides omen and cypher. or maybe me and sova (jk but not really) (idk why i just think hes hot) (ignore me)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mind Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>everyone shut up at look at this adorable omen cat fanart based off of this fic that my lovely @aysrin drew...<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/aysrin/status/1320815247804911616?s=19">Its so cute!</a></p><p>  </p><p> seeing this made my heart so happy. thank you again aysrin ;w;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sage watched helplessly from her desk as Omen’s body convulsed with rigid movements.</p><p>She felt bad about putting him to sleep, but it needed to be done. She didn’t want him to hurt himself or her, so she exploited an ancient Chinese pressure point on the back of Omen’s neck to knock him out.</p><p>And now, he was having some sort of nightmare.</p><p>‘What should I do..?’ Sage pondered. She decided to hold off on telling Brimstone, knowing that he would act immediately and possibly have Omen sent away.</p><p>Once he did that, she would have no control over the situation. She knew they couldn’t understand him- that they would lock him up somewhere and label him as a threat.</p><p>The woman decided she would protect her friend now, and face any repercussions later. But she couldn’t do it alone. Sage knew she needed help from someone, and they had to be close to Omen.</p><p>She could only think of one person who fit that description. Pulling out her phone, she texted her fellow sentinel.</p><p>‘‘Cypher. Report to the medbay NOW.’’</p><p>20 seconds of staring impatiently at her screen later, she saw 3 familiar dots pop up, indicating that Cypher was typing his reply. Finally, he answered.</p><p>“busy, gimme 10 mins”</p><p>“Omen needs you. Hurry.” she typed back.</p><p>No response, no 3 dots. But after only another minute of waiting, she heard the front door fly open.</p><p>‘Well, that was fast.’ she thought to herself.</p><p>In stumbled a <em>very</em> out-of-breath Cypher. He leaned over with his hands on his knees, panting. His arm was bandaged, and he had his phone in his left hand.</p><p>“Did… Did you run here?” asked Sage, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>“Um... No?” replied the man, innocently.</p><p>“You said 10 minutes..!” she retorted.</p><p>“Yes, that was before you said Ome-”</p><p>She raised her hand to shush him, and quickly turned to lead him towards the examination room. Cypher picked up on her cue, following her into the room where Omen rested.</p><p>Sage was careful to explain everything she knew to him.</p><p>She explained that she called for Brimstone because Omen was having a mental breakdown after returning from a failed mission with her, Sova, and Phoenix. He had made a mistake during the mission that cost them the retrieval of the spike, and the clones had managed to steal a trivial radianite supply. Nobody else thought much of it as it wasn’t a very important mission, but it shut him down. When they returned, he kept muttering to himself and grabbing at his head. Then it turned into screaming, and he became violent; attacking everyone and anything around him. She, with the help of Phoenix and Sova, handcuffed him and practically had to drag him to her room.</p><p>“I think he is… struggling mentally. If I knew what he was going through, maybe I could help him somehow. But if I can't, I know you can, Cypher. It must be you. You are the closest person to him. Could you see into his head, maybe? His memories? What he’s going through right now, even?” she pleaded, taking his hand in hers.</p><p>Cypher looked down at their hands, sighing as he rubbed his gloved thumb over her knuckles.</p><p>“You know I’ll do anything to help, but I can’t promise anything. I trust you did not tell anyone else this, my dear Sage?” he spoke, sincerely.</p><p>She nodded quickly, letting go of the man and turning towards the door.</p><p>“I know you will do your best, Cypher. He is in your care now.”</p><p>She quietly shut the door behind her, leaving the two alone together once again.</p><p>Cypher sat himself on the edge of the cot, sighing as he watched over the sleeping ghost.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have left you alone, you were probably afraid...” he said in regret, “But don’t worry. I’ll get you out of there.”</p><p>----</p><p>Omen closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, only to hear a faint click that signified an empty magazine. He slowly opened his tightly-shut eyes in disbelief to see that he was no longer in the abyss.</p><p>Instead, all he saw was… Static?</p><p>Well, it looked like TV static. He lifted his arm to shield his vision as bright, white noise danced in his face. It was as if he was staring at a giant screen, but the screen was the ENTIRETY of his surroundings, even the floor he stood on.</p><p>Omen felt calm and at ease, and he definitely relished in the disappearance of the evil voice and the screams that were haunting him mere seconds ago. Suddenly, the static flickered, and images flashed before him.</p><p>Omen saw a laboratory, and a raven haired woman in a lab coat. Her piercing green eyes and the scornful look she wore made her easy to recognize. He watched as Viper dug through a file cabinet restlessly, pulling out 2 sets of files. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a lighter and 2 ID cards. Viper sped to the opposite end of the lab towards the sink, using her lighter to set one of the files on fire.</p><p>The flame grew off of the paper and she threw it into the dry sink along with the cards. She ripped the other file into pieces, slowly feeding the fire more as a devilish grin formed on her face.</p><p>She turned to face Omen, and spoke lowly.</p><p>
  <em>“Hide the bodies, we were never here.”</em>
</p><p>“Sabine…?” he called, looking up in disbelief, sliding his empty sheriff into his holster. Why was he spectating his life? Was he dying? Is this what it means to have your life flash before your eyes?<br/>
The screen flickered and changed quickly as a new memory played.</p><p>He watched from the perspective of a person tied to a gurney, arms restrained with thick belts. Blinding, fluorescent lights and various sharp medical instruments clouded his vision as scientists stood over him.</p><p>“Subject 1031 has regained consciousness. Doctor, how should we proceed?” one said, as they looked off past Omen’s view. She was brunette, clad in a lab coat with freckles that decorated her face. Omen didn’t recognize her.</p><p>“Kill him. Again.”</p><p>A man’s voice spoke from a distance, presumably the doctor in question.</p><p>He remembered now. The lab…<br/>
The lab where they ripped him apart.</p><p>He heard muffled screaming coming from himself in the memory, and watched in horror as the brunette woman gave him a sick smile. A scalpel collided with his face, and the screen flickered again changing memories; much to Omen’s relief.</p><p>He saw him, Viper, and Brimstone in the much smaller, older Valorant base. They were the only 3 members at the time. The trio sat together at a long desk, Brimstone and Viper clinking their glasses as they cheered in celebration over something. Omen looked down to see his already empty glass, hearing himself ask for another round. His voice sounded… much more unstable.</p><p>“Omen, you’ve already had 4 drinks. You’ve drank half the bottle, dammit!” said Brimstone with a chuckle. Viper looked at him smugly, before taking another sip of her drink.</p><p>He remembered this memory as the celebration after their first successful mission together, all those years ago.</p><p>The next memory was from his first interaction with Cypher. They were on a mission in Venice, and stationed together on B site. He watched from a distance as newly-recruited Cypher expertly placed his traps in careful spots, stepping back to look at his work in pride.</p><p>“Not bad-for a rookie.” he heard himself say.<br/>
Omen cringed. Did he always talk to Cypher that way?</p><p>Cypher laughed heartily, not turning to address Omen. “I’m no rookie, my friend. I can see everything, even the kind of person you are.”</p><p>“Oh really? And what kind of person is that, <em>tinkerer?</em>” he bit back.</p><p>Cypher finally turned to face him, cybernetic eyes seemingly staring into his soul. “It’s sad to see, you know. You may scare everyone else, but you will <em>never</em> scare me.”</p><p>Cypher had changed a lot since then. He used to be a lot more cold-blooded, and even intimidating at times. Now, he was someone everyone got along with, even though he mostly kept to himself. He was observant, efficient, and serious during missions- but a complete idiot during their downtime. “Borrowing’’ things from everyone, kicking ass during poker nights, having nerd competitions with Raze and Killjoy, and even cracking terrible dad jokes that only Brimstone found funny.</p><p>Omen watched it all happen, and it fascinated him. He watched Cypher go from a self-sufficient lone wolf to everyone’s favorite spy.</p><p>He wondered if he could make that transition himself, too.</p><p>The memory ended, but a new one didn’t play. The TV static had returned, snapping Omen out of his reminiscent state.</p><p>“Omen? Omen, can you hear me?”</p><p>He blinked. That voice, was that..?</p><p>The TV static glitched and distorted itself, cybernetic blue eyes appearing and disappearing as they rapidly flashed in his face. Omen suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe and fell to his side with a gasp. He shut his eyes tightly, hands around his neck as he heaved and tried to let air into his lungs.</p><p>As fast as it all happened, it stopped.<br/>
He felt a weight on top of him and his body shake rapidly. He inhaled as he was reunited with oxygen, and his eyes shot open. He saw a concerned man staring down at him, tears in his eyes as he shook Omen awake. It was Cypher, and they were back in the medbay.</p><p>Cypher’s expression immediately changed from concern to relief.</p><p>“Holy shit, I thought I lost you…” he whispered, looking away as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.</p><p>Omen looked down to see that Cypher was straddled <em>right</em> on top of him, which made him suddenly feel hot and flustered.</p><p>“Cypher..?”</p><p>He watched Cypher’s horrified eyes widen as he realized the position they were in, practically launching himself off of the wraith and onto the floor.</p><p>“I’M- FUCK, I’m so sorry, I was just trying to wake you up, I thought you were dying, I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>Omen laid there, eyes glued to the ceiling as Cypher rambled profuse apologies in the background. He already missed the weight of the man on top of him…</p><p>‘Don’t think like that, you pervert…’ he scolded himself.</p><p>He sat up and glanced at Cypher who was still embarrassedly attempting to explain his actions, making exaggerated hand gestures as he spoke.</p><p>“-and then I went through your memories, an-and I got to the one of u-us in Venice, and your body started to shake and then you stopped breathing so I- I had to give you CPR and-”</p><p>...Wait. He went through his memories?</p><p>Omen shot up from the cot, grabbing Cypher from the ground by the collar of his shirt. He looked up at Omen with a yelp, and their eyes locked.</p><p>“Cypher… That was <em>you</em>… You saw all of that?” Omen pressed, agitation evident in his voice.</p><p>“I- yes, I used neural theft on you, Sage wanted me to find out what was wron-”</p><p>“THERE. IS. NOTHING. WRONG.”</p><p>Omen slammed Cypher against the wall, getting in his face as he snarled. He felt Cypher’s hot, nervous breaths against his neck as he looked up at Omen in shock.</p><p>“You think you can just <em>snoop</em> around in my head, you bastard?” he got right in the man’s face as he spoke. They had never been this close before.</p><p>“Something is clearly wrong with you. And since you won’t tell any of us, I had to find out myself-“</p><p>“No more meddling!” Omen spat as he raised his hand, forming a cloud of ominous shadows and slamming it into Cypher’s head. He released his grip on Cypher, who slid down the wall limply as he held his head with his hands.</p><p>“Wh-what did you… NO! MAKE IT STOP!” he screamed, burying his face into his hands as he struggled against the darkness forming in his brain.</p><p>Omen took a step back, panting and wheezing in an attempt to control himself. He fell back onto the floor, sitting across from Cypher as he watched the man tremble and panic.</p><p>The shadow had used paranoia on him, which made the victim relive their darkest fears and memories at the hands of Omen. In his fit of rage at Cypher’s snooping, he lost control and used it on him.</p><p>“It’s my fault you’re all dead… I’m… ugh… fucking useless.<em>..</em>” sobs erupted from Cypher as he hugged his knees and buried his face into his arms.</p><p>Omen froze, and he felt a pit form in his stomach. The sound of Cypher crying wasn’t something he had ever heard before.</p><p>It wasn’t something he ever<em> wanted</em>  to hear.</p><p>No, no, no, this isn’t right.</p><p>“Oh fuck…” Omen crawled over towards the broken man, kneeling in front of him as he watched helplessly. “Cypher, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“I should have died, Nora. Not you.”</p><p>Omen sighed deeply, and did something he had never done to anyone before. He pulled Cypher into himself and rested the smaller man’s head on his chest, prompting Cypher to fall forward and ease himself into Omen’s strong arms. He put a hand in Cypher’s hair, the other on his back as the informant whimpered incoherently into Omen’s cloak.</p><p>‘‘I’m sorry.’’ was all the ghost managed to whisper as he consoled the same person he had just hurt.</p><p>Omen didn’t really understand <em>why</em> he was doing what he was doing, but he knew that hugging was a way that humans comforted each other.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while; Omen holding Cypher as he wept, gently rubbing his back. The attack had worn off by then, but Cypher was still crying. Omen felt himself flicker, too.</p><p>The wraith had never felt such warmth before. It was… soothing. The heat of their bodies together was warm enough to melt the ice-coldness of Omen’s demeanor. He decided he was fond of this feeling, and didn’t make any effort to release Cypher from his hug.</p><p>Cypher’s crying had ceased, with the only sound coming from him being sniffling.</p><p>Finally, Omen garnered the courage to speak.</p><p>“I was upset by the idea of you seeing my memories… I acted rashly. I hurt you… again.”</p><p>He felt Cypher seize at his words, and the man released himself from Omen’s arms. Omen let him go, watching as he rose up and turned away from the shadow.</p><p>The expression on Cypher’s face was a mix of tiredness, anguish, and resentment. He looked down at Omen, and spoke.</p><p>“I just want to help you.” he says in frustration. “and every time I get close, you just-”</p><p>“I don’t want your help. I don’t NEED it.” interrupts Omen, looking at the ground in shame. “Just… Leave me.”</p><p>“You think I’ll give up that easily?” Cypher questions, his expression softening.</p><p>‘‘Stop- damn you, you’re supposed to hate me. Can’t you see the monster that I am!?’’</p><p>The informant paused, biting his lip and furrowing his brows.</p><p>“I don't care what you<em> think</em>  you are, Omen. We’re friends, are we not?” he whispers.</p><p>“I don’t have friends.” Omen growls.</p><p>They glare at each other in silence.</p><p>“Cypher? Are you there?” a female voice calls from the waiting room. The men break away from their staring contest, and Omen walks out of the room to greet Sage as Cypher stays behind to put his mask back on.</p><p>-----</p><p>It had been a week since that day, and Omen and Cypher were avoiding each other like the plague. Eating at different times in the mess hall, using the range only when they knew the other was busy, not attending the parties Jett and Killjoy hosted in the lounge…</p><p>However, working at the same place made staying apart forever impossible. Especially when they were being sent on a mission together in Tokyo.</p><p>When they went downstairs and saw each other in the transport room, the tension was thicker than a bowl of oatmeal.</p><p>It was especially awkward when Reyna decided to force them to stay on B site together.</p><p>“What are you<em> pendejos</em> just staring at each other for? You can kiss after the mission.” she joked, waving her hand dismissively.</p><p>They finally made their way towards the site, and Cypher immediately made a beeline for the ropes, hoisting himself up to the ledge and expertly hiding his camera in a window that got a view of the entire site.</p><p>Omen watched him from the boxes he sat atop of, ready to ambush anyone who entered from the garage.</p><p>Omen couldn’t help but steal glances at Cypher, who was staring through his camera absentmindedly, not paying attention to his surroundings. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Omen saw a hushed figure moving quietly behind the unsuspecting man on the ledge, knife in hand.</p><p>“BEHIND YOU!” he yelled, pulling out his sheriff.</p><p>Cypher whipped his head around in shock to see a Killjoy clone standing over him. With a yell, she thrusted her knife forward, ready to stab Cypher in the throat. A shot rang through the air and a bullet wisped past Cypher’s ear, flying straight into the Killjoy clone’s forehead. It’s body crumpled forward and landed with a thud.</p><p>Cypher turned to Omen, mouth agape, heart pounding from almost being ambushed due to his own carelessness. He’d be dead meat if Omen wasn’t there, and they both knew it.</p><p>A feeble “T-thanks…” was all Cypher could muster as he pulled out his own gun.</p><p>“Fool! You could have died. Do you have a death wish?” Omen lectured, reloading his sheriff.</p><p>Cypher just shook his head, leaving to put extra tripwires on the flank so they wouldn’t get ambushed again.</p><p>——</p><p>Raze and Killjoy were hosting a movie night in the lounge, which Cypher and Omen would typically avoid; except now it was mandatory to attend.</p><p>The number of people attending was steadily dropping as most people had other activities to do. So, the girls dragged Brimstone into it, telling him it would be good for “team building”.</p><p>“You will ALL be in the lounge at 8 pm sharp. Snacks and drinks will be provided, and we will be watching 3 movies. No exceptions, no excuses.” he yelled over the comms.</p><p>The reaction from everyone was a mixed bag; most people being excited (Raze, Phoenix, Killjoy, Jett, Skye), some being indifferent (Sova, Sage, Breach), and others bitterly hating the idea (Viper, Omen, Cypher, Reyna).</p><p>Usually, Cypher didn’t mind movie nights. He enjoyed spending time with his surrogate family, and would hang out with Killjoy, Sova, or even Jett.</p><p>But since things had changed with Omen, who was required to be there, he was dreading it severely. The incident in Japan only made him more anxious.</p><p>Omen never attended the activities arranged by his crew mates, because he preferred to keep to himself most of the time.</p><p>The only person he had recently built a tolerance for was Cypher… but things were complicated between them at the moment.</p><p>Omen walked into the dimly-lit lounge, the sound of chatter and laughing in his ears as his teammates passed snacks around and clinked their beer cans.</p><p>He wasn’t a sociable person, which was made very apparent to everyone. It didn’t stop some people from trying to get him to come out of his shell, though.</p><p>“Omen! Get over here, we saved you a spot!”</p><p>He groaned and turned to the direction of the voice and saw Jett beckoning him over to the couch where she, Raze, and Phoenix sat. He decided that there was no way in hell he was going to let those morons chat his ear off for the next few hours, so he sat himself at the back of the room alone. Jett huffed in disappointment, prompting Phoenix to put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>Omen sat by himself, silently observing (and scowling) as everyone around him enjoyed themselves. However, he did notice one person to be missing from the crowd.</p><p>No Cypher? For some reason, Omen felt like something was wrong. He had a feeling Cypher would flake, but the wraith’s gut was practically screaming at him to go check things out.</p><p>Omen wasn’t one to pry; that was Cypher’s job. But he never went against his instincts, so he decided to quickly go hunting.</p><p>‘I’ll be back before the old dog notices I’m gone.’</p><p>The first place he tried, of course, was Cypher’s room. He decided to not teleport straight into the man’s room, as Viper had explained to him years ago that doing that was ‘obnoxious’ and ‘intrusive’. He tapped his claws on the door, impatiently waiting to be addressed.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Enough with your games. Open this door.” he growled, sassily crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>The wraith realized that he couldn’t hear anything coming from inside of Cypher’s room. It was dead silent. Was he asleep? That was unlikely, as it was only 8 pm.</p><p>“I didn’t take you as someone who held a grudge. That’s why you’re hiding from me, isn’t it?!”</p><p>Omen paid no mind to the hypocrisy of his words, growing increasingly frustrated with Cypher’s lack of response.</p><p>The shadow put his hand on the doorknob, turning it cautiously to find it unlocked.</p><p>Forget it, he had given Cypher plenty of warnings. He was letting himself in.</p><p>He stepped inside the dark room, instinctively sliding his hand along the right side of the wall to find the light switch. Light illuminated the room, and he found it to be completely empty.</p><p>Well, empty of Cypher, at least. There was no trace of the man whatsoever. Anything that gave his room any sort of personalization was gone.</p><p>There were none of his gadgets, prototypes, or cameras on his work desk. The blueprints that once caked his walls with scribbled notes were nowhere in sight. His coat rack was devoid of it’s signature white trench coat or fedora. All that was left was the furniture that was in every flat by default. It looked like a new hotel room, waiting to be rented out.</p><p>“That bastard.”</p><p>Omen pulled out his phone, angrily dialing Cypher’s number, listening to the ringing of the phone in irritation. How dare he leave without telling him?</p><p>Leaving the VALORANT protocol was prohibited. Due to the nature of their line of work, anyone who tried to leave either had to be killed or apprehended. The secrets of the agency could not afford to be leaked, and even if someone as trusted as Brimstone left, they would have to be silenced.</p><p>“He’s going to get himself killed.”</p><p>
  <em>“The number you are calling is currently unavailable, plea-”</em>
</p><p>Omen throws his phone onto the floor in anger.</p><p>“Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!”</p><p>Cypher could be long gone by now, and the shadow had no idea where he could have went. All he knew was that he had to find him before the others realized he was gone.</p><p>If they did, he was dead meat.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a kudos if u wanna see more, and criticism is appreciated &lt;3 stay safe homies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Humanized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jett makes an appearance this chapter, along with some reyna/viper fluff :3 <br/>also get a glimpse of cypher's bad side, hope u enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Cypher could be long gone by now, and he had no idea where he went. All he knew was that he had to find him before the others realized he was gone. When they did, he was dead meat. </p><p>Omen had to stop to ask himself <em>why</em> he cared so much. It’s not like it was any of his concern, right? Who cares if Cypher gets himself killed? It’s his own fault!<br/>…that didn’t stop him from continuing to pry, though.</p><p>He slinked towards Cypher’s work desk, rubbing his bandaged hands over the grooves and scuffs that accumulated over the many days and restless nights the had man spent there. Omen imagined Cypher hunched over, staring down a microscope as he made slight adjustments and improvements to the various nerdy gadgets that Omen couldn’t understand. Nobody really did, except for Killjoy.</p><p>Those two spent a lot of time together in the lounge, sitting at the table with their eyes glued to sketches and papers sprawled out everywhere as they spoke a completely different language. The wraith would just watch from across the room with his arms folded, a scowl attached to his face when they laughed together. Omen would always pretend that he didn’t notice the smile Killjoy wore as Cypher pointed to things on his blueprints and scribbled diagrams. She seemed to admire him, and the feeling was mutual; Cypher was clearly impressed with the younger woman’s intelligence.</p><p>Omen moved across the room towards the bed, which was neatly made to the best of Cypher’s ability. He plopped himself onto the mattress, staring at the popcorn ceiling as he felt his head sink into the memory foam pillow. Realizing that he could still smell the scent of Cypher on the sheets, he sighed. </p><p>He turned onto his side, burying himself deeper into the mattress and pulling the white covers over himself, letting the woody smell of the man's cologne lull him into a relaxed state. He felt… warm. The familiar smell of his teammate made him feel at ease, even if the man wasn’t there with him.</p><p>
  <em>‘That’s right, Cypher is gone…’</em>
</p><p>A sudden knock on the door made Omen lose his train of thought. He sat up quickly and tore himself out of the sheets, quietly stalking towards the door </p><p>“You there, Cy? I came to get you. The first movie started already, it’s a murder-mystery! I know those are your favorite…” called Jett from the hallway.</p><p>‘‘Shit. Why is<em> she</em> here?’’ he hisses, staring through the peephole of the door.</p><p>“Hellooooo? We’ve all been worried as shit, y'know. It’s been awhile since you came and hung out. I wanna show you this new thing I learned! I finally figured out how to-“</p><p>Omen shoved the door open, leaving a now-confused Jett mid sentence as her eyes met his.</p><p>“...Omen? Am I at the wrong place?” Jett questions, looking past the wraith to peer into the room. </p><p>Omen moves to the side to block her view, closing the door shut behind him and stepping into the hall with her.</p><p>“No. This is Cypher’s room.” he confirms.</p><p>Jett gawks, staring at the shadow in disbelief. A look of realization and amusement are evident on her face.</p><p>“Holy shit, I KNEW you guys were a thing!” she snickers. </p><p>“Silence, brat. I just came to look for him.” Omen says sternly.</p><p>Jett’s expression goes from entertained to concerned as she looks back up at the wraith, tucking a loose tuft of white hair behind her ear. </p><p>“Wait… so, you can’t find him either?”</p><p>“Listen to me carefully. Cypher is gone. He’s trying to leave the agency, and I must find him before he gets himself killed-“</p><p>“Can I come?” she interrupts.</p><p>“<em>No.</em> You will go back downstairs and tell everyone that Cypher is asleep.” </p><p>Jett crosses her arms, leaning forward as to challenge the shadowy figure that stood before her.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Who says you get to make that call? Cypher is my friend too, asshole!” </p><p>Omen flickers at the young woman’s stubbornness, but he knows that Jett is someone that Cypher trusts. He unclenches his fists with a sigh. </p><p>“I don’t even know where he could have gone.” he admits.</p><p>“I do!” chimes Jett.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Morocco, duh.” she says, dumbly. </p><p>Omen shakes his head dismissively. “Morocco is an entire country, what do you suggest we do there?!” </p><p>The girl leans her back against the wall, hands in the pockets of her sweatpants as she lazily gazes at the floor.</p><p>“There’s somewhere special he goes. It’s in Rabat, a little further from where the sites are. I’ve… followed him before. I just wanted to see where he always wanders off too when we’re done missions!” she tries to justify her actions. </p><p>Omen just continues to stare her down. </p><p>“He goes down this dirt path past the city and climbs over a bunch of buildings and rocks. Obviously it wasn’t hard for me to get there, cuz I’m, yknow…” Jett propels herself into the air demonstratively, before gently floating down and landing on her feet. </p><p>“You will take me there at once.” Omen demands.  </p><p>“No. I can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?!” he snarls in frustration at her refusal, inching closer towards her. </p><p>“It’s a GRAVE, okay? For someone important to him. Important enough to make him cry!” she gets in his face as she yells defensively. </p><p>A silence fills the air, the tension rising like Venice. Jett stares down the man who replays her words over in his head.</p><p>“A grave…” he says slowly, as if the word was something he had never heard before. </p><p>“Yeah, a grave. When someone you love dies, you bury them. It’s a human thing.”</p><p>“I know that-“</p><p>“Then you know why I can’t take you there.” she interrupts. </p><p>Omen hated how bold Jett was. She wasn’t scared of him at all, and it caught him off guard. She didn’t know boundaries like the other agents, who kept their distance from him. The girl stared daggers into his hood, which he reciprocated.</p><p>“Fine, I don’t need to know where it is. Once I get there, I’ll look for him myself. He can’t be too far.” Omen decides.</p><p>“Look, Cypher is my friend, but I don’t know much about him. I’m pretty sure you know him better, especially with <em>whatever</em> you guys have going on...“ </p><p>“I told you, there is nothing going on between us. Every alliance I form is strictly business-“</p><p>Jett puts her hand on his shoulder, and the wraith goes rigid in response.</p><p>“I think you should be the one to talk to him when we find him. He’ll probably listen to you… I’m just a kid to him.” she says, meekly.</p><p>Omen peels Jett’s hand off of his shoulder and bumps against her as he pushes past to leave. “Of course.”</p><p>“HEY! Where the hell are you going?!” Jett whips around and starts following him, quickly dashing to his side and scanning his face for any sort of response. They walk towards the elevator in silence, when Omen finally turns to her and speaks.</p><p>“The portal room, you fool.”</p><p>Jett smirks. “Cool, let’s go.”</p><p><br/>-------</p><p>Cypher sits on the edge of an old stone fountain, face in his hands as he stares at the sandy floor. The heat of the Moroccan sun panders down on him, but he can’t help but feel cold and empty inside. </p><p>Ever since that day in the medbay, his nightmares had gotten worse. That paranoia…<br/>It was almost as if Omen was still using it on him, even though it had been way over a week since the attack.</p><p>The event all those years ago was replaying in his head as if it was yesterday; the day his world crumbled right before his eyes. He tried to fight the thoughts, he really did- but to no avail. His head was pounding, ears ringing, and there was a dampness on his palms that made his hands sticky under his leather gloves.</p><p><em>‘Aamir, stop it.’</em> he pleaded with himself, balling his fists as he took a shaky breath. <em>‘There’s nothing we can do…’</em></p><p>“Shit, shit, shit...” he hisses, eyes stinging with hot tears.</p><p>Cypher wasn’t one to show emotion. If he did, it would be concealed by the safety net that was his mask. But since he was all alone, he didn't care. He tore his mask off of himself, tossing it to the side as he squeezed his eyes shut. His chest heaved and he whimpered as his teardrops rained down onto the sand. His vision was clouded by the wetness, head hung in shame and anguish.</p><p>“What is wrong with me?” he scolds himself, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. <br/>The man couldn’t function properly anymore. He felt like one of his broken cameras; a waste. A shell of something that was once great, now a hindrance to his team.</p><p>He recalls locking himself in his room, not knowing how to cope with what had happened between him and Omen. He absolutely detested the shadow right now. He didn’t know how to deal with the memories that had crawled out of the darkest pits of Hell, finding a home in his mind.</p><p>So, Cypher did what he did best; he worked. He buried himself into his gadgets and tech, tinkering trivial things and making adjustments that were hardly necessary. ANYTHING to get his mind off of things. From sunrise to sunset, he was hunched over at his desk. </p><p>The gadgets he made in that time were all faulty. None of them worked properly; he couldn’t focus himself enough to make them as flawless as he usually did. The firing mechanisms for the tracking dart of his camera wouldn’t work- something he had never messed up before. His tripwires would activate themselves without coming into contact with an enemy, and his cyber cages couldn’t be triggered at all.</p><p>Cypher felt even bigger of a failure. He was supposed to be a human surveillance system, and he couldn’t even get a simple camera to work properly. How was he supposed to be any sort of use if he couldn’t get his tools to work?</p><p>And then, there was that damned mission in Tokyo. Reyna decided to torture him by leaving him with Omen, and he almost got killed. Omen had saved him from being stabbed to death by a clone. The worst part? Cypher saw it coming. He saw it clear as day through his camera. He watched over himself through it, like he was spectating his own murder.</p><p>But he didn’t react, nor did he try to stop it. He saw the devilish grin that crept onto the Killjoy clone’s face, he heard the <em>shing</em> of the knife being drawn from her pocket, he smelled the bloodlust that seeped through her demeanor... </p><p>...and yet, he did nothing to save himself. </p><p>He couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of disappointment when he realized that Omen had killed her, and that scared him. Cypher could tell he was losing his mind, and he didn’t know how to stop it. Sure, he had always felt guilty about his past. It had always haunted him, but not to the point where it would dictate every little thing he did.</p><p>He ran away. </p><p>He packed up all his things and rented out a storage unit near headquarters, deciding he’d figure out what to do with it all later. First, he had to go to Morocco.</p><p>Every corner, every building, every rock, every wall of Rabat... there was a memory behind it. The bad ones outweighed the good by a landslide, and he hated how he couldn’t even feel safe in what was supposed to be his home.</p><p>Cypher slowly stands up, supporting himself while he keeps a hand on the ledge of the fountain. He decided now was the time to say goodbye to Nora, forever. The Moroccan knew he couldn’t stay in his homeland for much longer, as it was the first place Kingdom would look for him. </p><p>
  <em>‘I’ll be there soon, love.’</em>
</p><p>---------</p><p>“This is it, this is the trail.” Jett confirms, putting one knee on the ground as she runs her finger through the red sand.  </p><p>A small clearing through dead trees and rubble led into a shady area, and scattered remnants and ruins were<br/>dispersed throughout the otherwise beautiful scenery. Flowers were growing in pockets of grass amongst the chaos. </p><p>Omen nods and begins down the trail, shoving branches and snapping twigs as he walks.</p><p>“Hey... Omen?” he hears Jett call from behind. He turns to face her, seeing that she is still unmoved from her spot.</p><p>“What do you want?” he grumbles.</p><p>“This is as far as I’m taking you. I’ll just head on back to base now. Good luck finding him yourself!” she says in a sing-song voice, before turning to dash away. </p><p>Omen watches her fade into the obscure distance, before continuing down the road before him. The walk is mundane, and Omen isn’t very appreciative of the exotic scenery.  He observes the dilapidated houses and structures he walks by, a city of ruins. Anti-Kingdom posters and graffiti decorate the remains, and he can’t help but smile to himself. Kingdom truly was universally hated. </p><p>His walk ends when he sees a sparse plot of land with a large red rock in the middle of it. The flowers planted neatly around the stone seemed to be well-kept, and the area seemed neater than the ruins he had just walked through.</p><p>‘'This is it.'' He declares, carefully inching closer towards the spot.</p><p>Omen was careful not to trample any flowers or step on anything, as he was trying to have some decency. He kneeled in front of the stone, squinting his eyes to see the script that was hand-chiseled onto it.</p><p>يا حياتي</p><p><br/>He carefully traced his fingers over the text, sighing as he realized he had no clue what it meant. </p><p><em>‘Was it the name of the person buried here?’</em>  he pondered.</p><p>Omen straightened himself and took a step to the left, only to feel his foot get caught in something. A sharp sting travelled throughout his entire body, and he growled in surprise as a high-pitched ringing violated his eardrums. His left leg felt like it had just been sliced open. </p><p>He looked down to see one of Cypher’s signature tripwires attached between a nearby branch and the side of the headstone. Unable to wiggle himself free, he clawed at his side in a feeble attempt to unholster his sheriff. </p><p>“Goddamnit... Of course he trapped the place.” Omen growled, struggling against the thin wire that dug into his leg like a knife.</p><p>
  <em>“You...”</em>
</p><p>Omen snapped his head to the direction of the stern voice, seeing a familiar figure clad in an off-white coat. His hat was tipped, and his eyes weren’t visible. The man slowly stalked towards Omen, who was stuck like a bear in a bear-trap. He couldn’t have been in a more vulnerable position. </p><p>Cypher gets close. Oh so close. The wraith watches, listens as the other man’s unsteady breaths escape his mouth in angry bursts. In one swift moment, Cypher slips his hand into his coat pocket, pulling out his ghost. Shakily, he raises it in front of him, pressing it right against Omen’s hood. Omen can feel the suppressor of the gun shoved against him.</p><p>The man finally shows his face, eyes flashing with anger as he snarls. “How the<em> fuck</em> did you find this place?”</p><p>“I... don’t know. I wandered off the site and found a path.” Omen fibs. He moves slowly and cautiously, so as to not anger the informant more. </p><p>Cypher’s expression sours; apparently Omen had forgotten that lying to him was impossible. He kicks Omen in the shin with great force, causing him to yelp in pain and crumple forward onto his stomach.</p><p>The ghost curses as Cypher pins his hands behind his head, digging his knee into his cloaked back. Omen struggles under the man in an attempt to break free, but the sharp pain in his head makes him lightheaded and unable to overpower him.</p><p>“Get. Down.” demands Cypher. </p><p>Omen feels the increasing pressure of the knee that dug into his back, and obliges. Lowering his body fully, he lets Cypher hold him there. The man shrugs his coat off, fumbling with his tie with his free hand as he rips it from his neck. </p><p>Omen’s mind starts racing. What was he about to do? An unfamiliar feeling pools in his stomach, anticipation rising as he feels Cypher use his tie to bind Omen’s claws together. </p><p>He couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of amusement.</p><p>Cypher being angry was a race occurrence, one which was intimidating to most people; just not to him. The wraith found it… entertaining. </p><p>“Didn’t think you were into this sort of thing.” Omen sneers, lifting his head off the ground.  </p><p>When he feels the weight of the man on top dissipate, he cranes his neck to look behind him. Cypher’s white dress-shirt tightly conforms to his body and outlines his usually hidden abs, the first two buttons are undone and reveal his tanned skin underneath. Omen definitely takes note. He decides that Cypher looks better without his coat on. </p><p>“Answer my question, and don’t even think about lying this time. I <em>will</em> take you apart.” The venom dripping from Cypher’s voice is a foreign sound in his ears, but it only rouses Omen more. </p><p>“How does it feel? Having someone at your mercy, wriggling underneath your boots?” Omen lets out a guttural laugh, only for it to be cut short by Cypher’s boot striking him in the side of his lower abdomen. </p><p>That shuts Omen up real quick. </p><p>“You underestimate me, <em>shabh</em>. You’re not the first, and you certainly won’t be the last.”</p><p>Cypher gets on his knees, lowering himself back down to Omen’s level. He pulls Omen’s head up by his hood, unsheathing his knife from his leg strap and pressing it against the shadow’s neck.</p><p>“If you don’t tell me how you got here, I’ll just find out myself. Although, you can’t be conscious when I do that- so I’ll probably just have to kill you.” </p><p>He inhales sharply as Cypher lightly presses the knife against his neck, threatening to draw blood at any moment. With a defeated sigh, Omen speaks. </p><p>“Jett brought me- said she followed you after a mission. I’m surprised she got the drop on you like that. Aren’t you supposed to be an expert at watching flanks?” </p><p>The man slowly retracts his knife and slips it back into its sheath. He shoves Omen’s face into the sand with his other hand and stands up. </p><p>“They sent you to kill me? What an insult.” Cypher scoffs.</p><p>Omen lifts his head, suddenly remembering what he had come all the way to Morocco for.</p><p>“No, they don’t even know you’re gone… yet.” </p><p>Cypher’s cold facade falters, but only for a moment. “Then why are you here?” </p><p>“I came to bring you back.” Omen says, flatly. </p><p>The watchdog just laughs. </p><p>“What business is it of yours? I thought you weren’t one to take unnecessary risks.” </p><p>“There’s no time for this!” Omen snaps. “We need to get back before they notice we’re gone.“</p><p>The ringing in his ears stops, and his headache subsides. He looks down at his leg, realizing that he was now free from the trap and no longer concussed. The effect of the tripwire had worn off and deactivated, which Cypher also took note of.</p><p>“Just get out of here, Omen. And <em>never</em> come back to this place.” The survillent picks his coat up from off the ground, slinging it over his shoulder as he turns away. </p><p>Omen shuffles onto his side, sliding his boot in between his hands and wedging himself free from the tie he was bound with. </p><p>“Where will you go?” he inquires. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, they won’t find me.” </p><p>“You can’t hide forever.” reasons the shadow as he rises to his feet.</p><p>“I know that-” </p><p>“Exactly! You have no idea what you’re doing, Cypher. You’re acting impetuously. Stop and think about this for just <em>one</em> second!” Omen boldly closes the distance between them, putting his hand on Cypher’s shoulder. </p><p>“We can talk about this. You’re not in the right state of mind, and you know that.”</p><p>Cypher doesn’t turn to face him, and stares at the ground instead. Omen looks at him expectantly, waiting, yearning for an answer.</p><p>“Why… WHY can't you just let me go?” when Cypher finally turns around, his eyes are glossy and ready to erupt with tears. “You could have let me die in Japan. You could have <em>killed</em> me in the medbay, or in Sage’s room. Why didn’t you?!”</p><p>“Why?” Omen repeats, crossing his arms. “For the same reason you always stick your neck out for me. We’re <em>friends.</em> Your death would be a hindrance.” </p><p>Cypher just stares at Omen with a perplexed look, almost as if he had just spoken a different language. It makes Omen feel awkward. Did he mispronounce the word or something? Was there something in his teeth?</p><p>“You said you didn’t have friends.” Cypher retorts.</p><p>“I don’t,” he confirms. “I just have you.”</p><p>There’s an awkward silence. </p><p>Growing impatient, the shadow grabs Cypher by the arm and starts dragging him in the direction of the trail. </p><p>“There’s still time to get back before the night ends and people notice, but we have to go NOW.” </p><p>“Hey- let go of me, I told you I was leaving!”  Cypher swats at Omen’s hand.</p><p>“You aren’t going <em>anywhere</em>, not without me.” he growls.</p><p>And just like that, Omen was in control again.</p><p>Cypher could easily get out of Omen’s grasp right now, but unconsciously lets the wraith lead him through the ruins and back onto the site. They walk in silence, Omen still gently tugging the man behind him, making sure to not dig his claws into him like last time.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you so angry before.” Omen notes.</p><p>“You showed up to the grave of my dead wife. What did you really expect?” Cypher grumbles as they make their way back.</p><p>
  <em>‘So, that’s who’s buried here…’</em>
</p><p>“I… wasn’t aware of that part. I suppose I owe you an apology.” he turns to Cypher as he speaks, who doesn’t meet his gaze.</p><p>“You owe me<em> so</em> much more than that.” he shoves past Omen and steps into the portal. </p><p>--------</p><p>All eyes are on the pair when they walk into the lounge together late. Breach leans over to Skye, whispering something in her ear that makes her stifle a laugh. Phoenix puts his hand over his mouth, eyes widening as Raze nudges him with her shoulder. Jett sits in the back of the lounge, raising 2 hands in the air to offer Omen a double thumbs-up. Even Brimstone awkwardly glances to the side, sipping at his mug from the table.</p><p>Omen pretends he doesn’t notice the attention, when in reality it makes him feel incredibly uncomfortable. He plops himself down near the back beside Reyna, who is boredly looking at her nails. She glances over at him, and stretches her hand to show him her manicure.</p><p>“What do you think,<em> cariño?</em>  Jett did them for me. Bless her heart, but I don’t think this is my shade.” she says, pointing to the baby blue paint job. </p><p>He nods in agreement. A cheesy old horror movie plays on the widescreen TV, presumably chosen by Viper, who watches intently beside them as a masked murderer chases a woman with a knife. Omen glances to his right and spots Cypher sitting by himself in the furthest corner of the lounge, gazing aimlessly into the distance. He’s wearing his mask now, so Omen can’t pinpoint his emotion. He debates on going over to him, but Reyna picks up on this and sighs.</p><p>“<em>Ay corazon,</em> best leave him be. Sometimes they like to be alone. Viper does that sometimes, too. Isn’t that right, <em>preciosa?</em>” she coos, nudging the woman sitting beside her. Viper only grunts in response, eyes still glued to the screen. </p><p>Viper and Reyna had been fairly open about their relationship for a couple of months now, which everyone was okay with, of course. If they weren’t, well… they’d have to answer to the women themselves, and Reyna and Viper made quite the terrifying pair.</p><p>“It’s not like that.” he murmurs, averting his stare from Cypher.</p><p>“Oh, but it will be soon.” Viper chimes in with a smirk, participating in conversation for the first time since the movie started. </p><p>Reyna cackles and cups the woman’s face with her hand. “I just love you.” she says, pulling the chemist’s face towards hers and planting a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“Not now, dear, it’s getting to the good part-” Viper grabs at Reyna’s hand and grins widely as a massacre occurs on the screen. Reyna just gazes at her in admiration.</p><p>Watching the couple be so sappy with each other leaves Omen with an empty feeling inside. He tries not to think about it too much, but he secretly wondered what it would be like to have something similar. </p><p>
  <em>‘Forget about it, you could never be like them. You’re a monster. Who could love you?’</em>
</p><p>His mind was an absolute beast, tearing him down every chance it got. Even about the smallest things, if he got praised during a mission he would immediately invalidate it, calling it a ‘fluke’ or ‘luck’. These thoughts made him feel small and weak, which he absolutely hated.</p><p>He sat there loathing for what seemed like hours, trying his best to drown out the sound of Reyna and Viper swooning each other and flirting as if they weren’t already girlfriends. Eventually, the movie ends and the lights flicker on. Everyone groaned in unison at the blinding brightness, shielding and squinting their eyes as they got up to leave. Omen lolled his head to the side and glanced at the clock on the wall, reading that it was now a little past 1 am. </p><p>As the once-full lounge was now emptying, he looked to the corner where Cypher was and saw that the man was unmoved, back against the wall and white hat tipped to cover his face. Omen stood up with a stretch, creeping over to the sleeping man whose body was slowly rising and falling. He hears the faint snoring coming from his colleague, and nudges the man with his foot.</p><p>"Cypher, wake up. Show's over." he says in a hushed tone.</p><p>No response. With a sigh, Omen bends down and gently lifts the man over his shoulder. </p><p><em>‘He’s lighter than he looks'</em>  he realizes.</p><p>Cypher stirs in his sleep, but Omen handles him delicately so as to not wake him. He's glad nobody is there to see them, as he would have no way to explain what he was doing. </p><p>------</p><p>Omen turns the knob of the sleeping man’s room, nudging the door open with his shoulder and making his way towards the bed. He slowly lowers Cypher down onto the mattress and feels grateful that his friend is a heavy sleeper. Not many people would be able to stay asleep on someone’s shoulder during an elevator ride. The wraith didn’t even mind the odd look he got from the janitor that witnessed him carry the man over his shoulder through the halls.</p><p>He takes Cypher’s hat off, gently tossing it on his bedside table as he moves to the foot of the bed to remove Cypher’s boots. He pulls them off one-by-one, and places them on the ground beside the bed. Omen steps back and stares down at the man before him, taking in all of his features. He looked to be at peace.</p><p>He feels that strange, warm feeling again. A feeling that makes him feel slightly human; like he could have something Reyna and Viper did.</p><p>
  <em>‘Don’t be ridiculous. He wanted to kill you earlier today, don’t forget that.’</em>
</p><p>Not only that, but he was <em>married.</em></p><p>That last fact was soul-crushing. Omen realized a while ago that he was fond of the smaller man, although he didn’t fully understand it. He had never felt like this about anyone. Sure, he had colleagues, he had allies, he had teammates- but Cypher was more than that to him. </p><p>Normally he’d view such feelings as a hindrance; a distraction from his work and his goal to overthrow Kingdom. But Cypher made him feel like he could be normal like everyone else and that kept the demons in his head at bay- he knew what he was, he saw the mess inside his head and he didn’t care. Cypher didn’t think he was a monster, despite everything…</p><p>Could Omen ever even meet someone like that? Apparently so.</p><p>“Rest now, Cypher.” Omen mumbles, slinking towards the door and slowly shutting it behind him.</p><p>When the door creaks closed indicating the ghost’s departure, Cypher peaks open one eye and smiles to himself.</p><p>“Goodnight, Omen.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah idk, i just love them. </p><p>also viper x reyna this chapter? LETS GO LESBIANS </p><p>and ofc cypher was faking being asleep lmao dont act like u didnt do that when u were younger so ur parents would carry u to ur room</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cat's Out of the Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for eating disorder and self-loathing thoughts </p><p>i sincerely apologize for taking so damn long to update. school has kept me busy, and november made me miserable :/ also writer's block is a bitch</p><p>if you want to read some more omen/cypher, check out the one-shot hanahaki story i wrote about them on my page!</p><p>thank you so much for your support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cypher’s eyes flutter open in the morning, the first thing he thinks of is the cheesy jazz music that plays through the speakers inside of the elevators. He remembers being in an elevator last night, folded over one of Omen’s shoulders fireman style.</p><p>He had dozed off during the movie, and was awoken to the sound of Omen coaxing him to wake up and an impatient boot in his side. If Cypher had to be completely honest, he simply didn’t feel like talking to the wraith after what had just happened between them in Morocco. So, he played dead and hoped that Omen would just leave him alone.</p><p>Alarm bells were blaring in his head when he felt the shadow shift down to his level and <em>pick him up.</em> Cypher had to use all of his willpower to not physically tense up and alert the other man that he was, in fact, awake. He was being gingerly handled, and felt Omen’s strong arms on his back as he began to walk away with him.</p><p>Cypher didn’t know what to think. Where could Omen <em>possibly</em> be taking him? His mind was screaming at him to open his eyes, to kick himself free, to do <em> something </em>… If anyone else decided to just pick him up and take him somewhere, their heart would’ve been ripped out of their chest by now. He wasn’t one to just let anyone put their hands on him.</p><p>But this was Omen, and he<em> was </em> curious.</p><p>The sentinel heard the familiar ding of the elevator doors opening and a faint saxophone melody playing through speakers. Omen muttered something to himself and took one hand off of Cypher, reaching forward and pressing on buttons.</p><p>Cypher made it a point to count how many slight vibrations and bumps were made during the trip, knowing that each one indicated a floor being ascended. </p><p>
  <em> 1, 2, 3… </em>
</p><p>Cypher feels Omen rubbing faint circles into his back, almost absentmindedly. It feels nice.</p><p>
  <em>5, 6, 7…</em>
</p><p>They stop momentarily, and the doors slide open. He can hear the squeaking of a cart being dragged in, one that smells of lemony-chemicals and bleach.</p><p>“H-Hello… agent…” a shrill voice says, joining them in the elevator. Cypher immediately recognizes the voice to be one of the janitors at the facility. Omen just grunts quietly, which Cypher has come to find is a form of greeting for the wraith. The doors shut, and the elevator whirs back to life.</p><p>“Are you taking him to the medbay?” asks the tiny man. His voice is soft like a whisper, barely audible over the music and mechanical sounds. That’s just how ordinary people talk to Omen, because they’re scared of him.</p><p>Cypher on the other hand wasn’t very scared of Omen at all- at least, not since he held him in his arms that day in the medbay. That was the day he realized that Omen was just a lost and afraid soul.</p><p>They weren’t very different in that sense. </p><p>“No, he’s just sleeping.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>
  <em>  8, 9, 10… </em>
</p><p>The elevator stops abruptly, and Cypher feels Omen take a step forward. If he had counted correctly, they were now on the 11th floor. <em>His</em> floor. Cypher felt the knots in his stomach untie themselves, and he relaxed. They reach the informant's room and Omen nudges the door open with his foot.</p><p>Cypher felt himself being lowered down gently onto his own bed. The wraith hastily stripped Cypher of his hat and boots before haphazardly pulling a sheet over him. He feels Omen step away from him and scamper towards the door, and definitely didn’t expect the man to mumble a soft goodnight to him before he left. </p><p>He also didn't expect himself to say it back.</p><p>Cypher decides that he's had enough of recollecting the events of last night, and internally prepares himself to start the day. He paws sleep from his eyes and sits up with a yawn, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and pushing himself up. It dawns on him that his room is completely barren, all of his stuff having been locked up in a storage unit in the city. </p><p>He groans at the idea of having to haul all his belongings back in- he really hadn’t thought the whole ‘’running away’’ thing through. Reminded him of when he was a teenager, living on the streets and poor. Back then he didn’t have anything to his name that needed to be locked up anywhere, but he was always on the run. All he had were the clothes on his back, his trauma, and his criminal record. He really did not want to think about that right now.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Just shower and we’ll go pick up our stuff, Aamir. One step at a time.’ </em>
</p><p>He peels his bathroom door open and steps inside.</p><p>---</p><p>Jett loves her cereal in the mornings, specifically Rice Krispies. The family-sized box in the staff kitchen is all hers, and anyone who tries to take some will learn the hard way that she<em> doesn’t</em> share. Killjoy still has the scar to prove it.</p><p>But when a tired-looking Omen saunters into the room with a mug in his hand, Jett holds out the box to him.</p><p>“Want some?” she says, forcing a smile.</p><p>“No. I find the crackling sensation of cereal to be… unsettling” he says matter-of-factly while leaning against the counter. Omen draws his mug to his face and sips.</p><p>“You are so weird” she chides, her gaze flicking to Omen’s coffee.  “I don’t know how you and Viper drink that shit <em>black.</em> I get that you guys suck the life out of everything, but c’mon!” </p><p>“This is caffeine in its purest form, it’s simply more effective” he frowns, looking down at his cup.</p><p> Jett just rolls her eyes, “You’re hopeless.”</p><p>They stayed there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. As Jett walked over to the sink and began washing her bowl, she realized she could feel a penetrating gaze from Omen across the room. </p><p>“How’d it go with Cyph?” the girl muses, nodding in the wraith’s direction. He sucks in a deep breath.</p><p>“It’s none of your concern. We just… talked<em>.</em>”</p><p>“You guys suuuure did talk for awhile, got <em>everyone</em> thinking when you both showed up together late-”</p><p>“What part of; <em> ‘it’s none of your concern’ </em> escapes your understanding?” Omen suddenly cuts her off, his voice low and jagged. If Jett had been good at reading people, she would have detected the note of insecurity in his voice. </p><p>“Jeez, chill out man. I’m the one who brought you there in the first place! I'm just curious to know what happened.” Jett stares into the sink.</p><p>Omen scratches at his wrist absentmindedly. “I shouldn’t have gone there. It was a mistake.” </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>She didn’t really know why she was trying to coerce Omen to talk to her since it was like speaking to a brick wall. Omen had the emotional capacity of a walnut, and surely wouldn’t spill his guts to her so easily. </p><p>“That place is very sacred to him, he trapped it up and I got caught. I was careless.”</p><p>Jett lets out a guffaw,<em> “You? Careless?”</em></p><p>“He always gets the best of me.” Omen’s grip on his coffee mug tightens, the cheap ceramic looking like it’s about to break.</p><p>“You guys are so weird. Can’t you just kiss and make up?” she strolls over to him, analyzing his face and trying to peek into his hood. All she sees is dark shadows that seem to have no intention of dissipating. They send shivers down her spine.</p><p>“I don’t-you, why would I...That would be inappropriate” Omen’s stutter and the way he trips over his own words makes the younger girl’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She didn’t need to see his face to know that he was flustered.</p><p>“Whatever you say, man. <em>Jal isseo! </em>” she chirps with a smug grin, playfully punching him on the shoulder and dashing out of the room.</p><p>Omen stares down into his mug, watching the steam rise and staring at his reflection in the dark brown liquid. He suddenly doesn’t feel like drinking it anymore.</p><p>—-</p><p>Breach cooked dinner that night, and everyone was pleasantly surprised to find that he had made his famous steak and potatoes.</p><p>“What? You thought I was gonna make Swedish meatballs?” he laughs heartily. </p><p>The mess hall was bustling that night. Everyone was happily feasting at their respective tables in their preferred groups.</p><p>Viper and Reyna sat together, Reyna holding a fork loaded with potatoes on it and trying to probe her girlfriend’s mouth open with it. </p><p>“Eat, <em>hermosa.</em> You need your strength” she purrs, a soft smile curling her lips. </p><p>Viper glares at her but obliges and bites the potatoes with a pleased hum.</p><p>“Wow, I forgot how good Breach’s cooking could be. You outdid yourself, old man” she sneers, turning to Breach who sat at the table across from her with Skye and Sova. </p><p>Breach slams his wine glass down onto the table after he finishes taking a sip. “I’m not old, dammit! I’m 35!”</p><p>Skye chirps up beside him, “You’re getting there, mate.” She throws her head back and laughs. There was practically steam coming from the Swede’s ears. </p><p>On the other side of the room, Phoenix and Raze are shoveling steak into their mouths like wild animals. Jett is sitting with them but picking at her food absentmindedly with a stony look in her eyes. Brimstone glares at them disapprovingly from where he’s seated with Cypher and Killjoy. </p><p>“<em>Ja,</em> your bracer is working perfectly fine, you just need to make sure it’s connected to the internet!” Killjoy is pointing at the tech attached to Brimstone’s arm, tiredly explaining his own gear to him as she’s had to do time and time again. The older man had his hand under his chin inquisitively, nodding along as he listens to her ranting. He probably wasn’t going to remember anything the next day.</p><p>Killjoy’s yelling is enough to snap Cypher out of his daze. Looking down, he realizes that he’s hardly touched his food and he doesn’t think he wants to. His stomach is lurching and growling and protesting, <em>yearning</em> for some satisfaction. He can almost hear it saying <em>'feed me, feed me'.</em></p><p>Cypher shivered, shifting his gaze to the steak. It smelled incredible. Green sprigs of rosemary and thyme decorated the dish. He felt like his mouth should be watering, but right now it was drier than the Moroccan sun. </p><p>Just how was he supposed to have an appetite when all he could taste was the ghost of tangy iron in his mouth? No matter how many times he brushed his teeth, no matter how many times he rinsed out his mouth, he could still taste blood that wasn’t there. It was cemented to his taste buds, and he didn’t think it was ever going to go away. The meat just reminded him of the unfathomable amount of mangled bodies he’s seen.</p><p><em>Bloodied. Wrecked. Beaten.</em> Sometimes by him, sometimes by others. </p><p>Sometimes it was his own body, staring into a mirror and seeing the abuse, the purple bruises, the blood, the wounds that lacerated him. The scars barely faded; underground doctors were only capable of so much.</p><p>In the past month of training and sparring with his teammates, he was noticeably weaker. He wasn’t a bodybuilder by any means, but he was still lean. The man had broad shoulders and decent muscles, his body honing itself over his years of running, killing, stealing, and fighting. Cypher knew that his weakened state was because he was losing weight.</p><p>Sage was constantly chewing him out about it. She would hound him at every meal, even planting herself at his table in the mess hall and staring daggers into him until he felt uncomfortable and finally ate to make her go away. If the healer wasn’t away on a mission, she would be doing that to him right now. Sage reminded him of a mother bear.</p><p>Cypher pulled down the bottom half of his mask to reveal his mouth and tried to pretend it was Nora’s cooking. Picking up the fork, he stabbed a piece of steak along with a small piece of potato. He was shaking like a leaf, but managed to shovel it into his mouth. It was warm, salty, tender, delicious, and it was <em>perfect.</em></p><p>
  <em>So why did he feel like throwing up?</em>
</p><p>He knew it wasn’t the food. It was him. If he wasn’t surrounded by literally everyone he knew, the contents of his stomach would be sprawled out across the table by now in a revolting cacophony. </p><p>Cypher couldn’t completely suppress the small, choked gag that resonated deep in his throat. Brimstone and Killjoy immediately whipped their heads towards his direction.</p><p>“Cypher, <em>freund</em>, are you okay?” Killjoy’s impossibly thick eyebrows knit together in confusion. Brim looks like he’s on edge, ready to catch Cypher if he collapses at any moment.</p><p>
  <em> 'Shit, shit, shit, shit...' </em>
</p><p>He felt his mouth moving, forming words but making no sound. The gears in his brain were rapidly spinning, but his vocal chords wouldn’t cooperate. Finally, he manages to croak out a strangled <em>“m'fine, not hungry”</em>  before scampering out of the cafeteria with his metaphorical tail between his legs.</p><p>---</p><p>Cypher took pride in his work and his reputation. As far as everyone else was concerned, he was a cold-blooded killer who was one step ahead of everyone at all times, never showing emotion or weakness.</p><p>He certainly didn't feel like that now, dry-heaving and hunched over the toilet and trying to eject the contents of his empty stomach like a teenage girl. The man was shaking uncontrollably, vision splitting and vertigo settling in. <em>'Okay, maybe I do need help'</em>  he realizes belatedly. His mask and hat had long been discarded.</p><p>Clinging to the porcelain ring for dear life, he almost doesn't hear the sound of the bathroom door swinging open with a high-pitched creak. His breath hitches, unsure if he should try hiding or not since he had clearly been followed. </p><p>"Cypher? Are you alright?" asks a Russian accent, heavy footsteps slowly approaching.</p><p>A strong hand grips his shoulder gently, prompting Cypher to look up and see a pair of eyes; one brown, one blue. Sova's worried expression visibly softens, his lips quirking into a sad smile.</p><p>Cypher just nods, eyes trained on the ground.</p><p>"Just a little nausea. Don't worry my friend, I'll be alright"  he insists, and he isn't sure if he's saying that for his own sake or his friend's.</p><p>He cant bring himself to meet the hunter's piercing gaze. Cypher belatedly realizes it's probably because this is Sova's first time seeing his face, but Cypher cant bring himself to care who sees him anymore. Especially not someone as kind as Sova.</p><p>Sova reaches down and puts his other hand on the small of Cypher's back, gently tugging to hoist him off the cold, concrete floor.</p><p>Cypher doesn't know what he expected to happen next, but being pulled into a tight embrace definitely wasn't it.</p><p>He goes rigid for a second before letting the intense warmth of the hunter's coat and the smell of winter air occupy all of his senses. Sova's chin is planted on top of his head. Cypher eases into the hug, grateful to be held in the moment. He doesn't care how pathetic he'll feel about it after.</p><p>As quickly as it happened, Sova claps him on the shoulder and pulls back. There's a determined grin on his face, his eyes gleaming. Cypher feels like he needs sunglasses from the brightness the Russian is radiating.</p><p>"<em>Da!</em>  Of course I will worry, comrade. There's no need to isolate yourself, you're with me" he says. Sova walks over to the sink and grabs Cypher's hat and mask, offering it to him. "Come. Let's go to the shooting range, it will be good for stress."</p><p>---</p><p>Omen enjoyed the quiet. He enjoyed being alone in his room on his couch, book in hand and Moon on his chest. Currently, he was in the middle of <em>War and Peace</em> and stealing glances at the sleeping cat occasionally. The sound of light breathing and the air blowing in and out of Moon’s tiny nostrils almost had a rhythm to it. It was a perfect way to spend his evening.</p><p>Except it wasn’t.</p><p>Omen always felt empty and hollow, as it’s a primary aspect of who he is. Now he feels impossibly <em>emptier,</em> because he knew something was missing. Not just something, <em> someone. </em>The ghost laughs to himself bitterly. He knows he should be grateful that he isn’t human, happy that he’s a radiant, happy that he’s the superior race. That’s what Reyna always says; <em>''Radiants are the future and humanity will soon be crushed underneath our boots!''</em>  He can’t quite argue with that.</p><p>Omen enjoyed the quiet, and being a radiant was <em>not</em> quiet. Being Omen was <em>not</em> quiet.</p><p>Instead, it was warbled and mangled voices in his head that screamed dark nothings at him for no apparent reason. Whispers. Paranoia. If he was human he’d probably locked up in a padded room, deemed schizophrenic, and they’d call it a day. </p><p>The wraith felt like he should be accustomed to the noise at this point, but he isn't. He’s constantly aware of it, and sometimes the only time he can force himself to push it down is when there's bloodshed and he has a gun in his hand.</p><p>Omen sets his book down with a frown, slightly sitting up with his hands hovering around Moon to support her. She wakes up with a <em>“brrrppp?”</em>, before hopping off of him and stalking off. He was overwhelmed by a sudden violent urge, one that demanded that he shoot something. The only place he could do so safely was the range, so he stood from his spot with a huff and left the comfort of his seclusion.</p><p>---</p><p>Cypher watched in awe as Sova assumed his position, squinting one eye and drawing back his bow. His recon dart flew through the air, landing right on target before bouncing flawlessly and landing in the middle of the room. He furrowed his brow and dug for another bow in his quiver.</p><p>"Sova, you are incredible!" praises Cypher. He'd seen the hunter's archery skills many times in battle, but it never ceased to amaze him. The technology, the precision, the revealing of areas... it was almost as good as his own intel. <em>Almost.</em></p><p>Sova peaks over his shoulder with a warm, close-lipped smile, before turning back and drawing his bow once again. Cypher felt a little silly just standing there watching the Russian, so he walked towards the armory to retrieve a gun. </p><p>---</p><p>As Cypher padded down the wrecked halls, assault rifle in hand, the sound of two hushed voices in the shooting gallery alerted him. He peers around the corner to see Sova and a dark, cloaked figure facing away from him and chatting amongst themselves. He feels his stomach churn at the familiar purple cloak and ominously familiar miasma of the wraith.</p><p>"I can smell something," he hears Sova wonder out loud, "Something like a small animal. In the wild, I could identify prey very easily, but this scent is..."</p><p>Omen makes a jerky movement with his shoulders, probably his rendition of a shrug. "There are no animals here. We're on a floating island, Sova" he says, bemusedly. </p><p>Sova tentatively reaches a hand out, reaching for something on the front of Omen's cloak. Cypher can see Omen go rigid even from where he's standing, but he doesn't swat the blond's hand away. Seeing Sova touch Omen makes something inside of Cypher uneasy. Sova picks something off of the wraith's cloak, dangling it in front of him. It's a small tuft of black fur.</p><p>The hunter quirks a brow, "You were saying?" he chides, "It is alright, Omen. We are allowed to have pets here, no?"</p><p>Omen growls, actually<em> growls</em>, and turns on his heel to walk away. He freezes when he spots Cypher already standing in the doorway. </p><p>Cypher knew he probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. A guarded look crept onto the wraith's face once he realized that Cypher saw his whole interaction with Sova.</p><p>If only he knew that Cypher was already well aware of Omen's furry friend...</p><p>Sensing tension, the hunter whips his head around. He beams when he sees Cypher, "Ah, there you are! I was beginning to think you got lost. This is good. Now we can all practice together!"</p><p>Bless Sova's heart, but Cypher did<em> not</em>  want to do anything with Omen right now. The feeling seemed mutual, Omen's impenetrable gaze was still locked onto the spy, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Cypher rips his eyes from the shadowy slits, catching Sova's look instead. </p><p>Cypher tries to signal to Sova to drop it, that they should leave, that things between him and Omen were tense, but Sova probably couldn't see that behind Cypher's cybernetic eyes and mask. Thankfully, Omen clears his throat and speaks up for him.</p><p>"I... appreciate the offer, but I think I'd prefer to do some drills <em>alone"</em>  murmurs the shadow, shuffling to the portal leading to the practice drill island. He steps in and disappears through the portal with a loud noise.</p><p>Cypher lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding, wiping the sweat accumulating underneath his mask. Sova turns to him.</p><p>"I sense something has happened with you two?" he inquires, offering a sympathetic look. </p><p>"You have no idea."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this fic hasnt gone completely viral or anything, but im still overwhelmed and super grateful to see that we've reached 1100+ hits. that is so mind boggling to me, as this is my first fanfiction ever. i really didn't expect to get more than 7 hits, but you guys make me wanna keep writing. thank you!</p><p>also i love sova, i would die for him</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Do Something Drastic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i dont even know what to say. im ashamed that it took 3 months to update. in my defense(?) my depression has been kicking my ass, but ive started to feel a little better. the end of 2020 was a shitshow for me. </p><p>*please note: THIS CHAPTER HAS NSFW/SMUT/SEX*<br/>also, i havent played valorant in MONTHS. the last time i played, skye was like 2 weeks new to the game. but i am still invested in the characters, and i still post and share valorant fanart on my tumblr (tumblr.com/junebl00m) frequently.</p><p>i may not write Yoru or Astra into this story. this fic is omen/cypher centric anyway. and also almost over, a couple of chapters I think. we'll see. i havent played the game with them in it, so i dont know what they're like D:</p><p>I HOPE THE FACT THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT IN IT MAKES UP FOR MY ABSENSE (at least a little)</p><p>honestly, i well could've abandoned this fic but the one thing that stopped me? all of YOU. you guys and your comments, reminding me that people actually want to hear the story i have to tell. it blows my mind. i really expected to get less than 100 hits on this series, but we're well into the 2000s now. thank you all so much, every comment fueled my fire to not abandon the story. THANK YOU!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omen trudged into the lounge that evening to see Killjoy and Cypher laughing together on the couch, and it felt like he had just been shot. He watched as the 2 interacted from the doorway.</p><p>He scolded himself internally for having such a reaction. Cypher wasn’t his property; the man was free to do what he so pleased. Even if that meant continuing to give Omen the cold shoulder.</p><p>But that didn’t mean the wraith had to like it.</p><p>“Ah, Cypher, <em>freund,</em> I wanted to ask you. Would you come back to my lab with me and help me with some rotors?” she asked. Omen could see her eyes boring into the Moroccan’s through her thick-rimmed glasses.</p><p>Cypher rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well… Actually, little engineer, I’m afraid my schedule for the evening is a bit full. Raincheck?”</p><p>Killjoy visibly brightened. “How silly of me, I completely forgot.” Then, she lowered her voice to a murmur Omen had to strain his hearing to pick up. “You and Sova. Is it like…<em> a date?”</em> she asks smugly. Cypher jerks back at the word like he’s been shocked.</p><p>Omen didn’t stay to hear the other man’s response. He stiffly left the room, a sinking feeling now occupying the space behind his ribcage.</p><p>---</p><p>“You and Sova. Is it like… <em>a date?”</em></p><p>Cypher felt his eyes bulge out of his skull.</p><p>“NO! Ah- <em>no,</em> little engineer. It is certainly not like that. I just needed to analyze some footage he recorded from our last mission.”</p><p>Killjoy didn’t look convinced. A smirk was playing at her lips. Cypher scrubbed a hand down his face.</p><p>“Besides, I haven’t been on a date since…”</p><p>
  <em>Nora.</em>
</p><p>Cypher didn’t even need to elaborate. Killjoy’s expression immediately grew apologetic.</p><p>She reached out and put a gloved hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you think she’d want you to move on?” she asked, quietly.</p><p>Cypher felt like he should’ve been annoyed by the fact that someone was speaking for his wife, but he knew deep down that his colleague wasn’t wrong. Cypher sighed.</p><p>“It’s just, I wouldn’t… not with<em> Sova,</em> at least.”</p><p>Killjoy was still smirking. Cypher rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He was just here, you know,” she says, wryly. Cypher’s gaze flicked up to meet hers.</p><p>“...Sova?” he guessed.</p><p>Killjoy just shook her head, her smirk only growing more amused. “He practically teleported out of the room when I mentioned Sova. Poor spooky ghost boy, he was so jealous!” she giggled.</p><p>Cypher gulped. He could feel his Adam's apple bob behind his cloaked neck. “How did you-”</p><p>“I’m a genius. Of course I could tell! You two have the freakiest friendship. <em>So tense.</em> Even Raze thinks so.”</p><p>It was Cypher's turn to grow smug. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Uh-huh. And what <em>are</em> you and Izzie up to? I know how late you two stay up in that lab of yours."</p><p>A bright red flush crept up Killjoy's neck and tinted her cheeks. She pulled her beanie over her eyes, hiding her face in her hands.</p><p><em>"Scheiß."</em> she muttered.</p><p>Cypher huffed a laugh.</p><p>---</p><p>Omen did not frequent the communal sauna at the agency frequently. 
Mainly because the one time he did, he was met with the ungodly image of Brimstone accidentally dropping his towel. That had burned itself into his retinas.</p><p>He involuntarily shivered at the thought. Today, however, he felt the urge to relax. The sinking feeling from before grew cold and icy, and he intended to melt it away.</p><p>Sage was constantly hounding him to do things that were relaxing after all. To help his "mental state". He knew she only said that because she was still torn up about the incident at the med bay. He still found it hard to keep his true form under wraps and not hurt himself. At least, however, he hadn't heard from the voice in a while. Ever since Cypher used neural theft on him, his mind has been mostly blank. Omen wondered if that meant something.</p><p>He sunk down onto the bench, shutting his eyes and letting the steam permeate his senses. He heard puttering in the changeroom next door, and the sound of the bamboo doors swinging open. He didn't bother to open his eyes, the confident footsteps and off-tune whistling were telling enough.</p><p>"Ayeeee, Omen. Fancy seein' you here!" Phoenix chirped, sliding right onto the bench beside the wraith and clapping a hand on his back.</p><p>Omen sighed inwardly. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to put up with the Brit's buffoonery today.</p><p>"Yes. Well. I needed to... <em>let off some steam."</em></p><p>Phoenix went very still, prompting Omen to look to his left at him. The younger man looked completely bewildered.</p><p>"You- <em>Oi,</em> did you just make... <em>a joke?"</em>  Phoenix asked, eyes searching in disbelief.</p><p>Omen scoffed, "I suppose."</p><p>Phoenix grinned, bearing his bright white teeth, "Sick! I didn't think you even knew what those were."</p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the waves off steam and warmth rolling through the air and relaxing their worn, combat-tired muscles.</p><p>"Phoenix." Omen began, shifting to face the Brit.</p><p>Phoenix answered with a non-committal noise, hands arms folded behind his head as he relaxed with his eyes shut.</p><p>"How do you- How do people... date?" asked the shadow, quietly.</p><p>The fiery man opened one eye to glance at him. "You cheeky bastard! You askin' me for datin' advice, Omen?" he teased. </p><p>Omen's slits flickered. Phoenix immediately sat up. "<em>Ah-</em> I just mean, I'm flattered, s'all. Who's the lucky lady?"</p><p>Omen silently glowered.</p><p>"Or man! Hey, s'cool, too." he quickly added. Omen groaned.</p><p>"<em>Shut up.</em> Why do I even bother." growled the wraith, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>Phoenix nudged him with his elbow. "Ayy, Omen, don't be like that. I got a lot of respect for you, y'know? I respect a guy who knits. S'cute!"</p><p>"It helps me focus," Omen growls, "Oh, what do you care?!"</p><p>"Aight, aight, look; you gotta let them know you're interested. Be direct! Maybe even do something a lil' drastic. Just enough to let em' know you care, or that you're interested. S'not much to it." Phoenix said, standing up and winking at the ghost. "Good luck, man!" he calls over his shoulder as he exits the sauna.</p><p><em>Be direct.</em> Omen could do that.</p><p>---</p><p>A tentative knock on his room's door broke Cypher's trance. He got up from his desk and stretched his tired arms over his head.</p><p>"Coming!" he called out, shuffling towards the door and peeling it open. "Ah, Sova, I was hoping we could go over-"</p><p>Cypher's words died on his tongue. <em>That's not Sova.</em></p><p>Omen stared back at him, arms crossed defiantly across his chest.</p><p>Cypher slowly let his hand slip off the door handle. They stayed like that, staring at each other in a charged silence for what seemed to be eternity. Waiting for the other to break it.</p><p>The sound of approaching footsteps made them whip their heads around just in time to see Sova approaching them.</p><p>"Ahh... Bad time? I can come back later-"</p><p>"No!" Cypher exclaimed at the same time as Omen growled "Yes."</p><p>Sova looked between them and forced a nervous laugh. "Um, Cypher... I will just leave this with you. Have a good night, both of you."</p><p>The Russian placed a flash drive in Cypher's cybernetic hand, and hurriedly walked away with a tight smile on his face. They watched him go in bewilderment, and once he disappeared from their view, Cypher turned to Omen with an incredulous look.</p><p>"I had work to do with Sova," he hissed, irritated. "Just <em>what</em> do you think you're doing, Omen!?"</p><p>"Being direct." the wraith deadpanned. Then, he grabbed Cypher by the wrist, ignoring the smaller man's undignified yelp, and dragged him into the room.</p><p>---</p><p>Cypher's brain was swimming. One minute he was in the hallway outside of his quarters, and now he's being shoved against his closed door by Omen.</p><p>The wraith pressed his shadowed hand against Cypher's sternum, his other forearm placed over his head, effectively caging him in. Cypher swallowed back a whimper when Omen leaned in closer, breath tickling Cypher's neck. He could feel it through his mask.</p><p>"I can't take it anymore, Cypher." Omen murmured. The shadow slotted his knee in between Cypher's legs, and this time the informant couldn't refrain from making an embarrassing noise.</p><p>"O-Omen..?" Cypher stammered, weakly. His brain was static, and he could feel his blood rushing south.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Tell me to stop, Cypher." he goads, clawing at his beige coat. "Tell me to stop, and this ends now."</p><p>Cypher didn't say anything when Omen removed his coat. Or his hat. Or his mask. Or his boots.</p><p>Omen tossed each piece of clothing like it personally offended him. Every time a new sliver of Cypher's skin was revealed, Omen would attack it with his mouth. Cypher gasped when Omen started to bite and suck under his chin, behind his ear, and the column of his neck, shuddering when Omen very deliberately rolled his hips against him. All he could do was hold on, clutch his hands around the wraith's shoulders.</p><p>Omen pulled back from attacking Cypher's neck to look at the man before him. Debauched, mask and hat long discarded, his brown eyes staring at Omen like he was begging him to do something,<em> anything.</em> His lips were red from being bitten. Omen silently marveled at the sight.</p><p>"What are you going to do?" the smaller man squeaked. Omen just laughed, a dark sound reverberating through his void of a voice box.</p><p>"I'm tired of this pathetic dance we've been doing, Cypher," he sneered, "For months, <em>years,</em> we've been tiptoeing around it. I know you want this just as much as I." His claws grasped Cypher's chin, tilting his head up to meet Omen's flickering gaze.</p><p>Cypher gave a curt nod, but Omen wasn't satisfied.</p><p>"Say it. I want to hear you."  he demanded, pressing his entire body firmly against Cypher. It was getting harder to breathe.</p><p>The sentinel squeezed his eyes shut, shivering in fear- no, <em>anticipation.</em> Cypher knew, deep down, that Omen wouldn't hurt him. Not again.</p><p>"I want it, I-I mean, <em>I need it."  </em>he bit out, shame pooling in his stomach. </p><p>Omen looked pleased. "That's a good little spy."</p><p>He was pliant as Omen manhandled him towards the bed. Sprawled out on the mattress, Omen's bandaged arms bracketing his head as he loomed over him. </p><p>In a moment of clarity, Cypher reached a hand up, however just in front of Omen's face. "Wanna see you..." he mumbled, out of it from arousal.</p><p>Omen paused above him, hesitating. Something in Cypher's eyes, however, made him give in. Slowly, he pulled down his hood. </p><p>His shadowy figure came into view. Jagged mouth, midnight-colored miasma surrounding him. Electric blue gaze occupying his face. Wisps of shadows where hair would be.</p><p><em>"Nta zwin..."</em>  Cypher murmured, eyes wide with something akin to fascination, "You're beautiful"</p><p>Omen felt heat burning his cheeks, "Shut up." he grumbled, unable to accept how unyieldingly genuine Cypher's voice was.</p><p>Cypher's hand was reaching up to cup Omen's face, which was swiftly batted away. Cypher looked like he wanted to protest, so Omen closed the distance between them to shut him up.</p><p>There weren't fireworks. It wasn't an extraordinary kiss, just a desperate mashing of mouths together. It was like two pieces clicking into place. It was the end of days spent pining and confused. That unspoken thing between them was finally brought to life.</p><p>Omen felt warmth bloom in his chest, warmth that only the man underneath him could invoke. Cypher brought his hand up to the back of Omen's neck, trying to pull him down for more. He relented, and that earned him a groan of approval.</p><p>When they parted for air, Cypher's pupils were blown wide, eyes dark and hooded. He looked <em>hungry.</em></p><p><em>"Please."  </em>Cypher caught himself saying, but what he was begging for, he didn't know.</p><p>Omen attacked his mouth again. When Cypher felt a long tongue intrude his mouth and tangle with his, he could feel his erection jump. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss.</p><p>The wraith tasted like night air, cool and fresh. He supposed that if shadows had a taste, this would be it. </p><p>"What do you want?" Omen murmurs, voice rougher and deeper than usual. He pulls back slightly to see more of Cypher's expression.</p><p>"You, anything, just you- <em>God,</em> please." he babbled, tugging at his own dark locks of hair.</p><p>"God has nothing to do with this, Cypher." Omen bemused, trailing his mouth down the man's tan chest. He took a dusky nipple between his teeth, nibbling at the bud. Cypher whimpered piteously.</p><p>The fact that Omen could turn the agency's most dangerous intel collector, the stone-faced and infamous <em>Cypher,</em> into a mewling and writhing mess brought a shiver to his spine. He chuckled darkly.</p><p>"You are more responsive than I could've ever imagined" he said, lowly. Cypher opened his eyes and shot Omen a petulant look.</p><p>"What on earth are you waiting for? <em>Touch me."</em>  Cypher groused. He bucked his hips up demonstratively, bulge brushing against Omen's. Omen inhaled sharply, almost losing control.</p><p>"It's funny how you think you're the one in control here," Omen put both hands on Cypher's hips and held him down, "You're in no position to be giving orders."</p><p>"Then do something." Cypher taunted. Omen huffed and reached down, hauling Cypher up into his lap and sitting back on his haunches. Cypher put his arms around Omen's neck and kissed him again, deeply. When Cypher felt Omen finally claw into his boxers, he groaned in relief. His eyes screwed shut, burying his face in the wraith's neck.</p><p>Omen could feel the heat radiating off Cypher's cock, like velvet covered steel. The familiar warmth he always associated with the smaller man. He started a torturously slow, but firm tempo, gradually increasing. Cypher unconsciously rocked his hips up into Omen's grip.</p><p>The ghost seldom felt hunger, but his mouth was watering now. He felt his animalistic, dark desires swim through his brain. The strong urge to just fuck Cypher into the mattress right there and then, to make him scream, was unrelenting.</p><p>But as he felt Cypher's warm puffs of breath against his neck, listening to his little sighs and moans, his urge was quickly replaced with fondness. It was such a surprising revelation that he almost stopped, his ministrations slowing slightly. That prompted the man in his lap to look up at him, brown, wide eyes gazing up at him, almost innocently.</p><p>"Omennn..." he whined in complain. <em>Whined. </em></p><p>How could Omen ever deny him? His human weakness. He continued to move his hand, slightly flighting his wrist on the upstroke. Cypher's eyes fluttered back shut, head tilted back and jaw slack. Omen took this opportunity to suckle and nip at his newly bared neck.</p><p>He wondered briefly how this could be the same man who held him and gun and knifepoint back in Morocco. He had seen Cypher murder, manipulate, lie, steal; the man had done gruesome things to get what he wanted. Always wearing that cold mask of indifference and stoicism. </p><p>Omen supposed it was basic human psychology. A man like Cypher, obsessed with control, and controlling people's lives by using their own darkest secrets against them- now behind closed doors, there was no front to put up. His mask had fallen, walls crumbling like Pompeii.</p><p>Now, he was giving up his control, letting the burden fall from his shoulders, just for Omen. Gone was the grim face of menacing, cybernetic eyes boring into you from behind his mask. Underneath it, tan and scarred skin, eyes shut and brows furrowed, bottom lip between his teeth to muffle his euphoric sounds.</p><p>Humans never ceased to amaze him.</p><p>"You are... truly astounding." Omen whispered into Cypher's ear, prompting Cypher to moan at the praise. Omen's own erection is straining through his own pants. He belatedly remembers that he's still basically full clothed.</p><p>He could smell the generic agency-rationed shampoo in Cypher's hair. Omen thumbed at the slit of Cypher's cock, gathering the pearls of the precome that drip from him. Cypher gasps into their frantic kissing.</p><p>"Ah... <em>need to feel you-"</em>  Cypher's hands shoot down to Omen's bulge, fumbling with his pants to release him. They both shift slightly, until finally, Omen's dick is freed from it's confines.</p><p>Cypher hastily wraps his calloused hand around Omen, making him hiss in pleasure at finally being touched. </p><p>He releases his grip on Cypher's cock, making the man whine from the loss, only to shift onto his back and pull Cypher down with him, slotting their dicks together.</p><p>They both groan appreciatively at the new feeling. Cypher, still above him, experimentally rolls his hips forward. The tantalizing drag of them together, slick with precome, is gratifying. </p><p>Omen runs his hands up and down Cypher's strong thighs, which are decorated with coarse strands of dark hair. Cypher plants one hand on Omen's stomach to keep his balance, the other he uses to take them both in his hand and pump them together. </p><p>"Wanted... I've wanted you for so long-" Omen struggled to form words, the feeling of blissful friction occupying all of his senses. He brings his hand up and wraps it around Cypher's, and their hands create a tunnel for them to slide through.</p><p>Cypher keened. "So have I." The speed of their hands picks up, and the air is punctured by their own sounds of pleasure.</p><p>Deep, guttural groans from Omen. Breathless, higher-pitched moans from Cypher.</p><p>Omen can tell when Cypher is close. He collapses onto Omen's stomach, his body now draped over his as he continues to lick and bite into Omen's mouth. Their cocks now trapped between their bellies, it only takes a few more erratic ruts for Cypher to reach the apex of his orgasm.</p><p>"Oh- <em>oh, fuck-</em> Omen, I can't-" his breathing becomes haggard, whines and mewls escape his mouth. Omen tights his grip even more, one hand reaching up to cup Cypher's face.</p><p>"Come for me. Let go. Let me see you, Cypher." he commands, and that's all it takes.</p><p>Cypher cries out a litany of curses in English and Arabic, and finally spills between them. His cum paints their chests.</p><p>Seeing the man above him fall apart like that, the look on his face when he comes and the broken moans that leave him, it's all that Omen needs to chase his own orgasm.</p><p>It hits him like a bus, almost punching the air out of him. He comes with a loud groan of Cypher's name, feeling hot wetness spurt out of him and mix with Cypher's. </p><p>Cypher rolls off of him, panting heavily, lying beside him on the bed in exhaustion.</p><p>Omen stares at the ceiling, mind wiped blank from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. The last thing he hears as he drifts off into an immanent post-coital slumber is the sound of Cypher catching his breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if i end up taking long to update again. please forgive me, im trying my best but life is a bitch. keep pestering me in the comments!! it'll motivate me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. When Freddie Met Aamir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg this is probably the fastest ive released a new chapter since i started this fic in October! you guys deserve it, every single one of you &lt;3 i hope you're all safe and wearing ur masks, unless ur lucky enough to be in one of those covid-free countries...</p><p>question: who do you guys main? i dont play valorant anymore, but when i did i mained cypher (of course) and killjoy, i enjoy strategizing and defending and just picking people off as a sentinel. never been a duelist instalocker lol. i also enjoy sage on days i felt useless because at least i could support my team that way? lol</p><p>does anyone understand the reference made in the title of this chapter? its based on the 1989 film "when harry met sally" lol (which i havent even seen but i thought the name was cute) also we hit 3k views, im losing my mind. every bookmark, hit, kudos, comment, subscription- thank you so much!<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The relative darkness, save for the ominous glow emitting itself from the other side of his bed, was jarring. For a heart-stopping moment he forgot where he was. </p><p>That is, until he looked down and saw something crusty and white, <em>semen,</em> dried on his stomach. He gagged, fumbling around in his bedside drawer for the wet wipes he used to wipe oil and grease from his hands after tinkering. </p><p>It was only after he was clean that he let himself panic. He slowly lowered himself back down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. It was the morning (or night?) after he and Omen...</p><p>Cypher blushed profusely, memories of their rendezvous invading his thoughts. A pit in his stomach formed as he recalled how submissive and needy he was. He groaned in embarrassment. Slowly, as to not wake the sleeping shadow, he shifted onto his side to stare at Omen's back.</p><p>He longed to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was really there- that this wasn't another one of those wretched fantasies startling Cypher awake sometimes in the middle of the night, painfully hard in his pajama pants.</p><p>He could see the slow rise and fall of the cloaked form as Omen breathed in his sleep. Cypher felt embarrassingly fuzzy inside, a feeling of adoration, of rapture, of <em>love.</em> Feelings of which he thought had died with Nora.</p><p>Immediately he felt a pang of guilt and shame surge through him. He turns and faces the other way. What had he been thinking? How could he do that to her? She was supposed to be the love of his life.</p><p>Hell, maybe she still was. But she's <em>gone, </em>and she's not coming back.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>A few years prior</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>A slightly younger Cypher timidly knocks on the heavy door of the med bay.</p><p>"Come in!" calls Sage, muffled. </p><p>As the door creaks open and Cypher comes into view, hat in hand, Sage straightens up at her desk.</p><p>"Cypher? It is good to see you, but your physical isn't for another..." she types into the computer and checks his medical file, "...2 weeks. To what do I owe this lovely visit?" she asks.</p><p>"Greetings, my lovely Sage," he begins, weary. He's fidgeting with his hat now, absently shifting from foot to foot. Sage can feel his nerves from where she's seated.</p><p>The healer immediately softens her professional composure, as she speaks to Cypher as a friend and not a medic, "Is this about the pills Cypher? How are they helping you?"</p><p>Cypher sighs, sitting stiffly on a seat across from her, "I'm not here for that. I actually wanted to ask you something about... your abilities?"</p><p>Sage frowns, "Cypher, I've had this conversation with you before, have I not? You know I cannot heal emotional or mental ailments. It is strictly physical-"</p><p>"I know that... but, I was actually talking about your greatest gift of all. Resuscitation. Bringing back the dead?" he interrupts.</p><p>"Why? Is someone hurt? Brimstone didn't report any causalities during the last mission."</p><p>Despite the mask, Sage can see something unidentifiable shift in his gaze. The air about him immediately becomes tense, his jaw tensing.</p><p>"To clarify, you can bring back anyone... <em>Anyone?"  </em>he sits up in his chair, beady cybernetic eyes trained on her. Immediately, realization dawns on Sage.</p><p>"Cypher, enough. Ask for aid and you shall receive. Don't go beating around the bush, now." she reaches across and pats him on the shoulder.</p><p>His gaze shifts to the floor. "I have-<em>had</em>,  a... um. I was married. To my wife, Nora. Before..."</p><p>
  <em>Before it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before the sky fell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before he lost everything he had ever loved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before all of what he once knew about himself, his home, his world, was dragged away from him. Kicking and screaming.</em>
</p><p>There's something small deep inside his core, a flicker- a spark. He thinks it might be hope.</p><p>Sage understands, but it's futile, she explains. Her power only works with Radiants and Radianite users. </p><p>Cypher can't really hear her. She sounds muffled and he feels like he's in a fishbowl. A high pitched ringing in his ears. Nora is long gone, just like that last spark of hope he had. She'd been reduced to nothing but a pile of bones and dust, rotting away in a coffin buried under the red Moroccan sands for a few years now. He should have known. It was stupid of him to hope.</p><p>To his credit he doesn't burst into a sobbing mess, unlike he did when he first found her. But that spark of hope has since been replaced with a shard of ice. An icicle, if you will, digging into his heart.</p><p>"Cypher. I'm so sorry-" she tries, but Cypher spares himself and mechanically leaves the room.</p><p>He walks, cold and stoic, passing his colleagues as he navigates the halls. They're all none the wiser to the ache he feels. Sage was his last lead. If she can't do it, nobody can. His most treasured person, the love of his life, has departed from this realm for good.</p><p>He wishes he had gone with her.</p><p>It's only once he's safe behind the closed door of his room that he lets himself feel.</p><p>---</p><p>He realizes he's crying. The pressure behind his eyes builds, and his vision blurs with salty tears. Involuntary, a sob chokes out of him, and he claps his palm over his mouth to muffle it.</p><p>Thinking about <em>it,</em> thinking about what he lost, was torture. He knew that.  Was he a masochist? Why must he do this to himself? </p><p>Omen shifts in his sleep and he grumbles something. His arm drapes over Cypher's waist and draws him in close, effectively spooning him. Cypher freezes.</p><p>Did he wake him up?</p><p>Omen is surprisingly warm, he thinks.</p><p>He allows himself to feel safe for the moment. Like nothing can hurt him under these blankets. Under these shadows.</p><p>Cypher sighs, tentatively snuggling back closer into the heat, and drifts back into sleep.</p><p>He doesn't know that Omen was never asleep at all.</p><p>---</p><p>Once Omen realized it was nearing dawn, an acceptable time for coffee, he allowed himself to get up.</p><p>Although he doesn't need to sleep, feeling Cypher's presence beside him, softly breathing, hair sticking up in all directions- there wasn't a better way to spend his time.</p><p>For this reason in particular, he was hesitant to leave. If it were up to him, he would stay in this peacefulness forever. No foreboding thoughts or feelings of an impending doom. Just comfortability.</p><p>He supposes that if he had a home, this would be it. In Cypher's bed. Or anywhere with Cypher, really.</p><p>With great difficulty, he straightens himself up and goes down to the kitchen.</p><p>Sabine is already there, glaring at the coffeemaker. They are usually the only ones up at this time. Wordlessly, she hands him a mug of coffee. Black. How they like it. This is their routine most mornings. Drinking coffee in the early hours of the day, scowling at everything.</p><p>"What happened?" she asks, green eyes piercing through him, "You're not brooding as much as you usually are."</p><p>Omen is quiet. Sabine grins at him, devilishly. He knows that look, and he doesn't like it. She's plotting something now.</p><p>"Okay, what do you want to know?" she muses. </p><p>"What is there to know?"</p><p>"Have you not thought about how it'll work? How me and Reyna work?" she asks him. </p><p>Omen doesn't question how she knows of the development between him and Cypher. He only hopes it wasn't because he heard them last night.</p><p>"Perhaps I made a mistake. In our line of work..." he trails off.</p><p>Sabine sets her coffee down on the counter, crosses her arms, and sighs. "You realize that this is one of the most elite organizations in the world? What could you possibly be afraid of?"</p><p>Invasive thoughts plague his mind. He thinks back to his past self, strapped to a gurney in a sterile lab, at the mercy of lab coat-wearing demons.</p><p>Sabine once wore the lab coat herself. They both did. </p><p>"Those corporate bastards," he growls. "They've had it out for me, for <em>us,</em> since we escaped. You know that, Sabine."</p><p>She nods. "That I do."</p><p>"And yet you still chose to pursue a companionship?" he grits, rounding on her.</p><p>Sabine pushes herself off the counter and crowds into his space. She's angry now. "And just<em> what</em> do you suggest I do, then? Let them win? Let them take<em> another</em> thing away from me?" she hounds him. </p><p>"There will ALWAYS be monsters, Omen! Things out for blood-<em> our blood</em>. No matter who we align with, we will always have a price on our head," her atomic eyes gleam in the dim light of the kitchen, "but that doesn't mean they get to control us. I could die on an expedition any day now; bitter, cold, <em>alone.</em> That's the risk we all take every single day, working here."</p><p>Omen stares back at her. Mulls her words over in his head.</p><p>Sabine calms down slightly, "I always thought I would be alone forever. In fact, I fucking wanted that. I thought everyone was beneath me, maybe I still do. But her..." she shakes her head.</p><p>"She's your equal." Omen continues for her. Reyna. She grunts affirmatively, a faraway look in her eyes.</p><p>"This job can't be done alone, Omen. <em>You know that.</em> That's why me and Brimstone created this agency, why we recruited everyone. There's no room for that lone wolf bullshit here." she seethes.</p><p>Sabine is the only person he'd allow to scold him like this, he thinks. She knows him best, as much as he loathes to admit it.</p><p>Omen heaves a sigh of resignation. He hates when she's right.</p><p>"Fred." she says, suddenly, "your name was- <em>is,</em> Fred."</p><p>"What did you say?" he feels lightheaded. That name triggers something in him. It feels as the though he just remembered something extremely important.</p><p>"We used to call you Freddie. You were kind, quiet. Gentle. You liked knitting. You had a cat." she has a dreamy look in her eyes, a slight smile as she reminisces. </p><p>Omen remains silent. Sabine drains her coffee, and turns to wash her mug.</p><p>"You can feel things, Omen. I know you can. Underneath those shadows, you're still Freddie. I can see it." she says, over the running water.</p><p>Omen is not sure what to do with this new information.</p><p>---</p><p>When Cypher wakes up again, the other side of his bed is empty. He feels cold. It's a familiar feeling, since he's slept in a lonesome bed for about a decade now. </p><p>Cypher doesn't know if he should panic or laugh. Of course Omen left him, he probably regretted last night. He probably saw how pathetic Cypher really was, that he was a broken shell of a man-</p><p>The door creaks open, and Omen walks in holding 2 coffees in paper cups. He freezes in the doorway when he realizes that Cypher isn't asleep anymore.</p><p>"Greetings. I brought... sustenance" the wraith says, quietly. He looks down at what he's holding as if he's confused by it.</p><p><em>Sustenance. </em>Right. Cypher doesn't know why he finds that so adorable, Omen and his attempts to mingle with humanity. He wonders briefly who Omen was before he became this way.</p><p>"Ah... yes, um, thank you, Omen." he smiles warmly, unwilling to hide his sappiness. </p><p>Omen looks slightly taken aback when Cypher smiles at him, but quickly recovers as he sits on the edge of the bed and wordlessly hands Cypher a coffee.</p><p>Cypher takes a sip, humming in approval. 2 creams, 1 sugar. How did Omen know that was how he took his coffee?</p><p>As if Omen could read his mind, he mumbles, "I've watched you for quite some time, Cypher."</p><p>Cypher only doesn't feel creeped out by that because 1; it's Omen, and 2; Cypher is the <em>creep</em> of all creepers. His job is to spy on people. </p><p>He absentmindedly rubs his eye out of sleepiness. Omen is just sitting there, stiff as a board, watching him. If Cypher knew any better, he'd say that Omen was...</p><p>"Are you nervous?" he chides, taking another sip of coffee.</p><p>That seems to snap Omen out of his stupor. He sits up then, "<em>No.</em> Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" </p><p>Omen is far too defensive, so Cypher is not convinced. He feels his cheeks hurt as he holds back a smug smirk. </p><p>"So..." Cypher starts, shifting to sit off the edge of the bed with Omen. He belatedly realizes he's only in his boxers, and Omen is fully clothed, but he can't bring himself to care.</p><p>"...So..." Omen echoes. He refuses to look at Cypher now.</p><p>"We're going to have to talk about this eventually, you know." </p><p>"Of that I am aware. It doesn't mean I've well-versed in all of..." Omen gestures vaguely between them, "...this."</p><p>Cypher raises an eyebrow at that, "You seemed to know what you were doing last night, though." he points out.</p><p>"That was different. I lack a few inhibitions that you people are so enamored with fussing over. When I want something,<em> I get it." </em></p><p>It takes a lot of mental fortitude on Cypher's part to not fall apart right there.</p><p>"And what you want is... <em>me?"</em>  Cypher asks, tersely.</p><p>Omen just shrugs, "If you'll have me."</p><p>Cypher ducks his head, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, ah... yes, I would like that."</p><p>Omen sets both of their coffee cups aside and prompts Cypher to look up at him.</p><p>"Freddie." he says, holding out a hand to him, like they haven't known each other for years. And they haven't, not in this way.</p><p>Cypher sits there, bewildered. Then he smiles and takes Omen's hand. "Aamir."</p><p>The wraith leans down and kisses him.</p><p>Immediately, Cypher can tell that this is different. That hunger from before is not at the forefront, in it's place something softer. Gentler. It feels pure and innocent. Cypher hasn't felt this way since he was a teenager. He can feel Omen try to convey a message to him as they kiss. It's in the way his mouth moves, the way he holds Cypher like he's something precious. Something worthy.</p><p>It's too much. It's too little.</p><p>Cypher pulls Omen down with him onto the bed. They both have coffee breath, and they don't care. Now they're in each other's space, but there's nothing sexual about it this time.</p><p>It's enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a few things:</p><p>- i know its probably hard to imagine what omen looks like. despite my best efforts to write it, i cant put it into words. but id like to think he (and cypher) look something like <a href="https://twitter.com/Kcokaine/status/1273625813276114945?s=20">this</a><br/>user <a href="https://ibkaa.tumblr.com/">ibkaa on tumblr has some great stuff</a> that you should def check it out! one of my fave artists on tumblr :3</p><p> - ive decided that this fic will end on chapter 10 so imma need to wrap this up in the next 2 chapters :P</p><p>- i spent a lot of time showing cypher grieve nora through this fic so far because i feel like it would be unrealistic for him to just.. completely forget about his late wife, just because hes in love with omen now. but i think this chapter was the turning point for him, and he'll now allow himself to move on, while sabine/viper knocks some sense into omen :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>